The Third Prophecy
by Rain-D
Summary: Dalam ramalan ketiga, sang Pangeran Kegelapan akan ditakhlukkan oleh Harry Potter dengan bantuan seorang anak lelaki yang terlahir tepat pada pergantian hari. Siapakan anak lelaki itu? top!Harry sub!Draco  Up-date chapter 4  re-edit
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling (Harry Potter sayangnya bukan milikku, kalau punyaku sudah kubuat Harry menikah dengan Draco pada buku ke-empat).

Pair : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Rate : T (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre : General/Romance

**Warning : OOC, Slash, Typo, MPreg!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Third Prophecy<br>**

by

**Nara Shevandra**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<br>_

**_Britania Raya, Hogwarts, 4 Juni 1982_**

**C**uaca di malam pekat itu terasa begitu dingin membekukan tulang. Awan hitam tampak bergulung-gulung di hamparan langit, sehingga menutupi cahaya rembulan yang memang terlihat redup. Lolongan panjang anjing hutan terdengar bersahutan dari segala arah, sehingga mampu mendirikan bulu kuduk siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Angin kencang diiringi titik gerimis yang pada akhirnya menjelma hujan membuat suasana malam itu terasa kian mencekam. Namun, keadaan alam yang nampaknya tidak bersahabat itu tak menghalangi langkah cepat seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa menerobos terjangan hujan.

Sesekali, pemuda dengan jubah hitam panjang yang hampir menyentuh tanah itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap gumpalan awan yang semakin hitam menebal dengan mata memicing, menahan gempuran butir-butir hujan. Desahan nafasnya terdengar begitu panjang dan berat, bahkan tak jarang terdengar memburu. Meskipun begitu, ayunan langkah sepasang kakinya yang meyakinkan tidak berkurang barang sedikitpun. Ia tetap berjalan lurus ke depan dengan mata menyorot tajam.

"Hhh, bertahanlah, Luce. Kita sudah hampir sampai di Hogwarts," terdengar desahan pelan setengah bergumam dari bibir pemuda itu.

Pemuda berwajah pucat yang kelihatannya berusia di pertengahan dua puluh-an itu tampak membopong sesosok tubuh yang juga mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok dalam pondongan itu terlihat seperti sedang tertidur pulas, dengan rambut pirang memanjang yang tampak basah. Jubah hitam yang mengetat karena curahan air hujan itu tampaknya tak mampu melindungi keadaan perutnya yang membuncit. Sekilas pandang, bisa dipastikan bahwa sosok berambut pirang dalam pondongan itu sedang dalam keadaan hamil besar.

Pemuda berambut klimis sepundak dengan hidung bengkok tak ubah paruh elang itu baru menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah tiba di sebuah dataran tinggi di depan sebuah kastil tua yang berdiri megah dengan banyak menara di setiap sudutnya. Satu set pintu kayu _ek _yang begitu besar tampaknya merupakan pintu utama untuk masuk ke dalam kastil tersebut. Di sisi selatan kastil tampak sebuah danau yang cukup besar dengan permukaan air yang tenang, namun sesekali beriak, memantulkan bayang pucat rembulan. Sementara itu, hutan lebat yang sangat luas tampak memanjang hingga ke sisi barat kastil.

Tak menunggu lama, setibanya di pintu utama bangunan kastil tua yang begitu megah tersebut, pemuda berhidung bengkok itu segera mengeluarkan sebatang kayu hitam kecil dari balik jubahnya. Kayu hitam kecil yang tak lain adalah sebatang tongkat sihir itu ia keluarkan dengan sedikit bersusah payah, mengingat posisinya yang sedang membopong seseorang. Setelah tongkat sihir itu berada di dalam genggaman tangannya, pemuda itu terlihat mengayunkan benda itu lurus menghadap pintu tebal yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Bibirnya terlihat bergerak kecil, menggumamkan sepotong mantera. Bunyi deritan terdengar ketika pintu kayu itu membuka, dan pemuda berwajah pucat itu segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman depan yang begitu luas. Pintu besar di belakangnya kembali menutup setelah pemuda itu berada di dalam bangunan kastil. Seolah telah paham betul dengan keadaan di dalam bangunan tersebut, pemuda itu terus berjalan melewati halaman depan yang begitu luas. Ia melewati lima buah meja panjang besar serta sebuah ruangan yang memiliki langit-langit tembus pandang sehingga keadaan langit yang penuh taburan bintang terlihat jelas, meski sesungguhnya keadaan alam di luar bangunan kastil itu sangat jauh berlawanan. Lukisan-lukisan dengan objek bergerak terlihat di setiap dinding ruangan. Pemuda itu lalu berbelok ke arah kiri, menuruni sederetan anak tangga menuju ruangan lain yang merupakan sebuah ruangan bawah tanah. Langkahnya tetap cepat, seolah tak terpengaruh oleh berat dari sesosok tubuh yang tampak bernafas teratur dalam pondongannya.

Setelah melewati beberapa anak tangga dan sebuah koridor yang temaram, pemuda tersebut akhirnya sampai pada sebuah kamar tidur yang cukup besar dengan warna hijau lumut mendominasi sebagian besar ruangan. Sebuah perapian dengan nyala api kecil tampak di salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut. Dengan hati-hati, direbahkannya sosok yang sejak tadi berada di dalam pondongannya ke atas tempat tidur kayu berukuran besar yang disangga oleh empat buah pilar kokoh dengan kain sutera berwarna senada dengan dinding ruangan sebagai alas.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke tubuhnya sendiri seraya menggumamkan mantera pengering. Dalam sekelip mata, seluruh pakaiannya yang telah basah kuyup terkena air hujan kembali kering seperti sedia kala. Ia lalu melepaskan jubah hitam panjang yang melekat di tubuhnya, dan menyampirkannya di atas lengan sebuah kursi kayu yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Tak lama, pemuda berambut klimis itu tampak mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kiri pembaringan dengan sikap begitu hati-hati, seolah tak ingin membangunkan sesosok tubuh yang terbaring tenang di hadapannya. Dipandanginya seraut wajah tampan berkulit putih pucat yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu dengan pandangan yang sukar dijabarkan.

Si pemuda yang tampak gagah dengan rambut hitamnya yang klimis itu pada akhirnya kembali mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah sosok berambut pirang yang belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan segera membuka matanya itu. Ia menggumamkan mantera untuk menanggalkan pakaian kotor dan basah yang dikenakan sosok _angelic _yang terlihat berusia beberapa tahun di atasnya. Pemuda itu juga menggumamkan mantera pengering ke atas sosok tubuh pemuda bangsawan yang bahkan terlihat begitu anggun dalam tidurnya, lalu menarik sebuah selimut tebal berbahan satin untuk menutupi tubuh polos dengan perut membesar yang berbaring tenang tanpa emosi di hadapannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya kesunyian yang tercipta di antara kedua sosok pemuda itu, sehingga dentang jam dinding tua di atas perapian terasa begitu jelas terdengar. Pemuda berhidung bengkok itu lalu menggulung lengan kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan, lalu dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus dan panjang diselipkannya anak-anak rambut yang menjuntai di kening sosok berambut pirang itu ke belakang telinga. Tak lama, tampak ia menundukkan kepala dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di kening pemuda tampan yang masih tertidur itu.

"Severus!"

Sesosok lelaki tua bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut dan jenggot keperakan yang memanjang hingga melewati pusar tampak keluar dari perapian. Dikibaskannya debu yang menempel di seluruh jubah putih panjangnya. Lelaki tua berwajah arif dengan senyum bijaksana dan sepasang bola mata yang berbinar ceria di balik kacamata berbentuk bulan sabit itu tampak berjalan ke arah pemuda yang dipanggilnya Severus itu. Sementara itu, pemuda berkulit pucat yang ternyata bernama Severus tersebut segera menegakkan kembali kepalanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke sosok lelaki tua yang baru saja datang.

"Albus!"

"Severus, kulihat kau telah membawa Lucius kemari, Anakku," lelaki tua yang dipanggil Albus itu ikut duduk di sisi pembaringan berlawanan arah dengan Severus. Pemuda bernama Severus itu hanya mengangguk. Tatapan matanya tak beralih dari sosok pemuda tampan yang bernama Lucius itu. Untuk sesaat, tak ada kata yang tercipta di antara mereka. Masing-masing lelaki berbeda usia itu tampak larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Suara erangan lirih dari sosok berambut pirang di atas tempat tidur itu akhirnya memecah kesunyian yang tercipta. Perlahan, sosok pemuda tampan bak malaikat itu tampak membuka matanya. Sepasang bola mata berwarna _silver_ tampak mengarahkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Pandangannya baru berhenti ketika ia bertemu dengan wajah pucat dari pemuda bernama Severus itu.

"Luce, kau sudah bangun?" Lucius, atau Luce seperti Severus memanggilnya itu tampak mengangguk lemah. Dicobanya untuk menggerakkan tubuh, namun rasa sakit di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian bawah perutnya membuat ia meringis. Severus dengan sigap meletakkan beberapa buah bantal besar yang empuk di belakang Lucius untuk menyangga tubuhnya, lalu dengan sangat hati-hati membantu si pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk duduk. Albus tampak menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya. Tangan kirinya tampak memeriksa kening Lucius yang mulai dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin. Keningnya berkerut.

"Lucius, Anakku, melihat kondisimu saat ini tampaknya kau akan segera melahirkan puteramu. Aku akan segera memanggil Poppy. Dan kau, Severus, bantu aku menyiapkan segala sesuatunya," setelah berkata begitu dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala sebagai balasan dari Severus, Albus tampak kembali ke perapian dengan nyala api hijau tempat dimana ia muncul. Ia tampak menggumamkan sesuatu, yang lebih mirip seperti seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan sosok lain yang tak terlihat. Tak berapa lama, tampak seorang perempuan setengah baya dengan sebuah tas putih di tangan yang tampaknya merupakan seorang perawat keluar dari perapian.

"Poppy, syukurlah kau datang tepat pada waktunya," seru Albus seraya menyambut perempuan itu. Perempuan yang dipanggil Poppy itu hanya menganggukkan kepala, lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur. Albus hanya berdiri di sisi perapian. Sementara itu, di atas tempat tidur Lucius tampak sedang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Severus ketika dirasakannya intensitas rasa sakit yang kian luar biasa. Severus terlihat mengusapkan sapu tangan untuk menghapus butir-butir keringat di wajah tampan yang sedang mengerang kesakitan di hadapannya itu.

"_Well_, Lucius, tampaknya puteramu tidak sabar lagi untuk segera melihat dunia ini. Dalam waktu tidak berapa lama lagi kau akan melahirkan bayimu. Kulihat air ketubanmu telah pecah. Dengarkan aku, aku tak bisa memberimu obat penahan rasa sakit saat ini karena itu akan sangat membahayakan keselamatan kau dan bayimu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengikuti apa yang kuperintahkan. Kau mengerti?" sebuah anggukan sudah cukup sebagai jawaban untuk Poppy. Perempuan setengah baya itu segera duduk di bagian ujung tempat tidur, tepat di depan kaki Lucius yang terbuka lebar. Selimut tebal yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuh polos Lucius segera ia singkapkan begitu saja. Rona merah dengan cepat menjalar di bagian wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia lalu terlihat membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan Severus.

"Kau tidak perlu malu padaku, Lucius. Yang harus kau pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana supaya proses persalinanmu berjalan lancar. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, ini bukan pengalaman pertamaku menangani pasien laki-laki yang hendak melahirkan. Hanya saja, karena kau sendiri adalah keturunan Veela dan bangsa Elf, maka aku juga sangat bergantung pada kerjasamamu," sambung Poppy. Dan lagi-lagi Lucius hanya mampu mengangguk. Ia masih menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di dalam dekapan hangat Severus. Sementara itu, Albus tampak berdiri tenang di sudut perapian.

"Jangan khawatir, _Love_, ada aku di sini yang menemanimu dan calon anak kita," Severus turut menenangkan pemuda tampan itu. Lucius menggigit bibirnya ketika ia merasakan perasaan sakit yang begitu luar biasa di bagian peranakannya. Lucius pada akhirnya tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit yang ia alami, hingga ia menjerit seraya mempererat pegangan tangannya di lengan Severus.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Severus sendiri terlihat menggigit bibirnya menahan perasaan sakit di lengan kanannya yang sejak tadi digenggam oleh Lucius. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak sedikitpun berniat menepis genggaman tangan dari pemuda yang ia panggil _love_ tersebut.

"Baiklah, Lucius, lebarkan posisi kedua kakimu! Ya, seperti itu. Dalam hitungan ketiga, ketika aku memintamu untuk mendorong, maka kau harus mendorong sekuatmu. Kau mengerti? Ayo, satu, dua, tiga…! Dorong sekarang juga, Lucius!" kembali sebuah teriakan panjang terlontar dari pemuda tampan berambut pirang panjang yang kini terlihat acak-acakan tersebut. Perutnya yang membuncit terlihat mengeras. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat dingin semakin deras mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Aaakkkhhh! Severus, tolong hentikan rasa sakit ini! _Please_…!"

"Tarik nafasmu perlahan lalu hembuskan. Lakukan seperti yang telah kuajarkan. Dorong lagi, Lucius! Kali ini kau harus mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku telah melihat kepala bayimu. Ayo, dorong lagi!" perintah Poppy. Lucius tampak menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya dengan teratur. Setelah mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya, Lucius kembali berusaha mendorong bayinya dengan tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Jemarinya yang mencengkeram lengan Severus tampak memutih. Jerit kesakitan bercampur sumpah serapah terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Dan pada akhirnya, setelah empat kali dorongan, suara tangis bayi terdengar memenuhi ruangan, tepat ketika lonceng malam berdentang dua belas kali, menandakan pergantian hari.

Poppy segera menyambut bayi merah yang masih berbalut darah tersebut, lalu mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk memotong tali pusar si bayi mungil sambil mengucapkan sepotong mantera. Dengan mantera juga, ia membersihkan tubuh si bayi mungil tersebut lalu membungkusnya dengan selimut berwarna hijau lembut. Setelah si bayi terbungkus rapi, Poppy lalu menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepada Severus, yang tampak berkaca-kaca ketika menerima si bayi. Tangannya bergetar ketika menggendong sosok mungil yang baru saja dilahirkan itu. Poppy lalu sekali lagi mengucapkan mantera untuk membersihkan Lucius yang tampak tergolek lemah di tempat tidur pasca melahirkan.

Severus mengangkat tubuh si bayi mungil yang ternyata memiliki rambut pirang seperti Lucius itu ke depan wajahnya. Senyuman manis tampak terukir di bibirnya yang sejak proses kelahiran itu tertutup rapat. Diberikannya sebuah kecupan lembut di kening si bayi yang secara refleks membuka matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna _silver_ yang lagi-lagi tampak seperti Lucius. Setelah itu, Severus segera menyerahkan si bayi mungil ke pelukan Lucius. Butiran airmata tampak mengalir menuruni pipi berkulit pucat milik Lucius. Dengan perasaan yang sukar dikatakan, Lucius segera mengecup kedua belah pipi dan kening puteranya itu, lalu mendekapnya erat di dalam pelukannya. Severus tampak menganggukkan kepala, lalu dengan ujung jari ia segera menghapus airmata yang bergulir dari wajah tampan tersebut.

Albus yang sejak tadi berdiri di sudut perapian segera menghampiri kedua pemuda tampan yang sedang berbahagia di atas tempat tidur tersebut, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Poppy yang telah membantu proses melahirkan itu. Poppy hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar, lalu meletakkan sebuah perkamen di atas meja di sudut kiri perapian. Beberapa botol ramuan juga tampak ia letakkan di atas meja. Setelah memperingatkan beberapa hal, Poppy kembali menghilang menggunakan perapian yang ia gunakan sebelumnya.

"Selamat untukmu, Lucius. Juga untukmu, Severus. Putramu tampan sekali," ujar Albus seraya membelai rambut Lucius dan duduk kembali di sisi ranjang. Lucius dan Severus tersenyum lebar, dan mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Perkenalkan, Draconis Thomas Tobhias Malfoy," ucap Lucius seraya mengangkat putranya, dan menyerahkannya pada Albus. Albus tersenyum seraya menggendong bayi mungil yang tampak tenang dalam tidurnya itu. Albus lalu menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup kening lembut si bayi. Sementara itu, Severus meraih jemari Lucius, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau luar biasa, _Love_. Kau telah menghadirkan seorang bayi yang begitu istimewa ke dunia ini. Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Kau pasti lelah luar biasa setelah melahirkan anak kita," kata Severus seraya mengecup pemuda tampan itu. Lucius menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menghembuskan nafas berat, seolah ada suatu beban yang masih mengganjal di benaknya. Severus menarik kembali sebuah selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh Lucius yang tampak telah memejamkan matanya. Albus yang masih menggendong si kecil Draco menyerahkan si bayi dalam pelukan Severus. Severus lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan menuju ranjang kecil dengan kelambu halus berwarna hijau daun dan dengan perlahan meletakkan bayi mungil itu ke tempat tidurnya. Sebuah ciuman singkat kembali ia hadiahkan untuk si bayi, sebelum akhirnya ia berpaling menatap Albus.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>everus dan Albus tampak sedang duduk mengelilingi meja kayu mahoni berbentuk lingkaran yang tak seberapa besar di ruangan lain di ruang bawah tanah Howgarts. Tiga buah gelas berisi teh hangat tampak tersaji di atas meja, bersama beberapa piring makanan kecil. Di sudut kanan sebuah lemari kaca tinggi yang berisikan beberapa buah _throphy_, Lucius tampak duduk tenang seraya menggendong bayinya di atas sebuah sofa kecil. Tampaknya ia baru saja selesai menyusui si bayi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap dua lelaki yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ijinkan aku menikmati waktu bersama putraku sedikit lebih lama lagi, Albus. Setelah hari ini, aku tak tahu entah kapan waktunya aku bisa mendekapnya seperti ini," Lucius tampak menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya seraya bergantian memandangi Albus dan Severus. Setitik airmata bergulir dari wajah tampannya. Severus segera berdiri dan turut duduk di samping pemuda itu, seraya menarik pemuda tampan itu ke dalam pelukannya. Gumaman lirih Lucius berubah menjadi isakan. Pundaknya tampak terguncang hebat di dalam pelukan Severus.

"Ssshhh, _Love_. Kau harus kuat. Kita harus melakukan ini demi anak kita. Demi naga kecil kita, Sayang," Severus mengusap-usap punggung Lucius, berusaha menenangkan si pirang yang tampaknya belum mampu meredakan tangisnya.

"Aku benci dengan takdirku, Severus. Benci dengan takdir yang telah tertulis untuk Draco. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa dia harus dipisahkan dari kita? Lihat dia, Severus! Lihat wajah polosnya! Aku tak tega untuk meninggalkan putraku yang baru kulahirkan dan harus kembali melayani si bangsat terkutuk itu!" jerit Lucius. Draco kecil yang sejak tadi tertidur damai dalam pelukannya perlahan membuka mata. Seolah ada ikatan batin yang begitu kuat, bayi itu menatap wajah sang 'Ibu' yang tampak memerah bersimbah airmata.

"_Love_, kau tidak boleh menyebutkan kata-kata itu di depan putra kita. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, _Baby_. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau dan aku tak bisa merubah takdir yang telah tertulis untuk kita. Lima belas tahun, Luce. Setelah lima belas tahun kita akan kembali bersatu sebagai sebuah keluarga dengan naga kecil kita. Kau harus bertahan. Kau harus kuat demi putra kita," bujuk Severus seraya mengecup kening Lucius dan Draco kecil bergantian. Albus yang sedari tadi hanya membisu, akhirnya berdehem, mengalihkan perhatian keluarga kecil itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Lucius. Aku akan membesarkan Draco seperti putraku sendiri, meski aku akan membesarkannya di Perancis, bukan di Inggris. Tak akan ada yang mengetahui bahwa dia adalah putramu, Lucius. Posisimu dan Severus sebagai Pelahap Maut sekaligus mata-mata akan sangat berbahaya. Apalagi jika Tom mengetahui bahwa Draco adalah putra kandungnya. Kau mendengar sendiri ramalan ketiga itu, Lucius. Bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan hanya akan ditakhlukkan oleh seseorang yang terlahir bertepatan dengan matinya bulan ke tujuh. Namun, sang penakhluk itu juga harus menyatukan kekuatan dengan seseorang yang terlahir tepat pada pergantian hari dimana di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah dari Pangeran Kegelapan itu sendiri . Dan orang itu adalah putramu, Draco adalah salah seorang yang akan mengalahkan kekuatan Tom, selain Harry Potter. Kuatkan hatimu, Anakku," ucap Albus seraya menepuk pundak kedua pemuda tampan tersebut. Severus hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Lucius memeluk erat bayinya. Hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat mendengar ucapan Albus. Sejenak, diangkatnya wajahnya, menatap sepasang mata Severus yang tampak lembut memandanginya. Mata lelaki yang sangat ia cintai dan juga sangat mencintainya, sebelum sang Pangeran Kegelapan menghancurkan kebahagiaannya, dengan merenggut kehormatannya sekaligus menghamilinya.

Mengingat malam jahanam ketika ia kehilangan kesuciannya, Lucius kembali menggigit bibirnya sehingga tak menyadari setitik darah mengalir dari bibirnya yang terluka. Severus yang masih memeluk pemuda berambut pirang itu mengusap darah yang mengalir dengan ujung jarinya. Ia tahu persis perasaan kekasihnya itu. Sebagai setengah Veela, Lucius tentu merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membiarkan orang lain selain _mate_-nya menyentuh dirinya. Namun Severus tak bisa menyalahkan kekasihnya itu, itulah salah satu harga yang harus dibayar untuk posisi mereka sebagai agen ganda.

"Kau lihat tiga titik membentuk segitiga kecil di antara kedua alis putraku ini, Albus? Sebagai setengah Veela, ia ditakdirkan untuk memiliki seorang _mate_. Selain _mate_-nya, hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat tanda itu. Dan apabila ia telah menemukan _mate-_nya, maka titik itu akan berubah menjadi lingkaran berwarna _silver_ yang hanya mampu terlihat oleh _mate_-nya saja. Aku ingin kau menjaga putraku sebaik-baiknya, Albus. Aku tak ingin ada seorangpun yang menurunkan tangan jahatnya terhadap putraku. Kau mungkin bisa mengontrol pesona seorang Veela yang ada di dalam dirinya, tapi karena putraku juga keturunan seorang Elf, maka ia akan menjelma menjadi seseorang dengan daya tarik luar biasa. Kau harus memasang mantera pelindung tingkat sembilan setiap bulan purnama untuk mengurangi kekuatan pesonanya, Albus." jelas Lucius, setelah lama terdiam dalam pelukan Severus. Albus hanya menganggukkan kepala, meski di dalam hati ia memuji betapa putra Lucius itu akan menjelma menjadi seorang penyihir dengan pesona dan kekuatan luar biasa.

"Seperti yang telah kita sepakati, Lucius, Severus, sejak Draco kecil berada di bawah pengawasanku, maka namanya adalah Draconis Thomas Tobhias Dumbledore. Dia akan menggunakan namaku, meskipun ia hanyalah putra angkatku. Kau akan menjadi ayah baptisnya, Severus. Sementara kau, Lucius, akan bersikap selayaknya seorang paman. Bagaimana pun, kalian berdua adalah Slytherin sejati yang mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana menggunakan 'topeng'. Kalian bisa mengunjunginya kapan saja. Akan kupastikan, sampai usianya menginjak empat belas tahun, tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengetahui bahwa ia pernah terlahir. Ia akan tinggal di Dumbledore Manor di sebelah selatan Perancis. Apapun kebijakan yang akan kuberikan padanya, pasti akan kubicarakan terlebih dahulu dengan kalian berdua sebagai orangtuanya. Bagaimana?" kedua pemuda tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Sekali lagi Lucius mencium kening putranya seraya membisikkan beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa Elf yang tidak dimengerti oleh Albus maupun Severus.

"Berjanjilah satu hal lagi padaku, Albus, kalau kau akan memagari putraku dengan mantera untuk mengelabui penglihatan agar tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah darah dagingku. Aku memiliki keyakinan bahwa Draco akan memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip denganku. Dan aku juga yakin ketika Draco beranjak remaja, ia akan semakin terlihat sepertiku. Hanya kita bertiga yang boleh mengetahui hal ini, Albus. Dan kita bertiga pula yang bisa mencabut kembali mantera yang memagari tubuhnya itu setelah semuanya usai. Kumohon, Albus!" pinta Lucius dengan penuh harap. Albus menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membungkuk dan menciumi kening pemuda tampan yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri itu. Pemuda tampan yang juga merupakan murid favoritnya beberapa tahun silam.

**Sebelah Selatan Prancis, 5 tahun kemudian**

**S**eorang anak laki-laki menawan berusia lima tahun dan berkulit pucat tampak tengah duduk di sebuah taman mungil yang di bangun di bagian belakang sebuah manor megah. Manor megah tersebut dikelilingi oleh perkebunan anggur dan zaitun di kanan dan kirinya, sementara peternakan domba terdapat tak jauh di arah barat manor. Anak lelaki berambut pirang sepundak dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna _silver_ yang berpijar umpama merkuri itu duduk sambil ditemani oleh dua peri rumah, dan beberapa ekor kelinci berbulu putih. Salah satu kelinci tampak sedang duduk manis dalam pangkuannya, menikmati wortel yang tinggal setengah. Dengan sebelah tangan, anak lelaki berwajah menawan itu mengusap-usap bulu kelincinya. Sementara tangan satunya lagi yang sedang memegang tongkat sihir pendek, tampak berayun perlahan. Beberapa untai mantera penumbuh terlontar dari bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah jambu. Bunga-bunga mawar aneka warna tampak merekah indah di bagian kiri taman.

Anak laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Draco itu terlihat tersenyum kecil ketika dirasakannya aura sihir yang kuat namun lembut terpancar dari belakangnya. Ia tahu pasti siapa orang yang mendatanginya, namun sengaja bersikap seolah-olah tak tahu. Ia tetap asyik mengusap bulu kelincinya, seraya melemparkan beberapa potong wortel dari keranjang kecil di ujung kakinya untuk kelinci-kelinci lain yang mengelilinginya. Sementara dua peri rumah yang setia menemaninya tampak berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu yang berada di antara kelopak-kelopak bunga yang merekah. Angin pegunungan terasa lembut berhembus, mempermainkan rambutnya yang halus terawat.

"_Well_, tampaknya putraku tak lagi ingin memberikan pelukan hangat untukku, hemmm?" suara berat di belakangnya membuat Draco menoleh. Ia segera berdiri, setelah terlebih dahulu meletakkan kelinci yang berada di pangkuannya ke atas rumput-rumput halus yang tumbuh di setiap ruas taman, juga setelah mengibaskan debu dan remah-remah wortel yang menempel di atas jubahnya. Senyum mekar tersungging di wajah manisnya ketika melihat sosok yang menyapanya.

"_Daddy_!" pekiknya dengan gembira. Ia segera menubruk kaki lelaki tua yang tak lain adalah Albus Dumbledore, ayah angkatnya. Kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas sebagai isyarat bahwa ia ingin ayah angkatnya itu menggendongnya. Dengan senyuman lebar, Albus segera menggendong putra angkatnya yang telah menjelma menjadi anak lelaki dengan pesona begitu kuat dalam usianya yang masih terlalu muda itu. Sebuah ciuman mendarat di kedua pipi putra angkatnya itu.

"Sepertinya mantera penumbuh-mu berkembang luar biasa, _Son_. Terakhir sekali _Daddy _mengunjungimu, taman ini masih ditumbuhi rumput dan perdu-perdu liar. Tapi coba lihat sekarang, taman ini menjelma menjadi sebuah taman yang begitu indah. _Daddy _bangga sekali denganmu, _Son_." ujar Albus seraya mengacak rambut putra angkatnya itu. Perbuatannya itu dibalas dengan tawa berderai dari anak lelaki tampan tersebut.

"_Daddy_, kau merusak tatanan rambutku," protes Draco kecil. Albus hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar protes dari putra angkatnya itu. Putranya itu memang benar-benar replika dari Lucius, pikirnya.

Albus lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kayu di salah satu sudut taman, dengan Draco berada dalam pangkuannya. Kembali ia mencium kening putra angkatnya yang selalu beraroma _vanilla_ tersebut, sedang Draco dengan manja merebahkan kepalanya di dada sang Ayah, sambil mempermainkan jenggot lebat Albus.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu, _Daddy_," ujar Draco, lirih.

"_Daddy_ juga sangat merindukanmu, _Son_. Teramat sangat," balas Albus seraya mendekap erat putranya. Albus melirik ke meja kecil di sisi kanannya, tampak sebuah piring porselin berisikan anggur hijau segar menghiasi meja. Ia mengambil sebutir anggur itu, lalu menyuapkannya pada putranya. Ia tertawa renyah melihat pipi putranya yang menggelembung lucu ketika mengunyah anggur tersebut.

"_My little Prince_, bagaimana kalau kau dan _Daddy_ masuk ke dalam, dan kau bersiap untuk tidur siangmu, hemmm? _Daddy_ akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang seorang anak lelaki yang mampu menahan kekuatan sihir dari seorang penyihir hitam yang sangat hebat. Bagaimana?" Draco bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. Ayah angkatnya itu tahu persis bahwa ia sangat suka mendengarkan kisah-kisah heroik di dalam dunia sihir. Meski kadang cerita yang disampaikan oleh Albus adalah cerita yang pernah ia baca di dalam buku-buku sejarah dunia sihir sejak ia mampu membaca ketika berumur tiga tahun, namun ayahnya selalu mampu bercerita dengan versi berbeda.

"Baiklah, _Daddy_. Kalau begitu aku akan segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaianku. Dan jangan lupa, nanti malam _Daddy_ harus memberitahuku mengenai perkembangan Hogwarts, dan _Uncle_ Sevvy, dan _Uncle_ Luce. Aku merindukan mereka, _Daddy_. Sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir kali mereka menjengukku. Aku ingin bertanya mengenai ramuan yang sedang kuteliti kepada _Uncle_ Sevvy. Aku juga ingin mendengarkan _Uncle _Luce bernyanyi lagi untukku. Aku merindukan suaranya," sahut Draco dengan antusias. Ia segera beringsut turun dari dekapan Albus dan berlari masuk ke dalam manor. Albus mengusap setitik airmata yang perlahan menuruni pipi keriputnya dengan ujung jubah. Berkali-kali ia bergumam lirih, dan menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah.

"_Daddy, Daddy_, kalau boleh tahu, siapa anak lelaki yang akan kau ceritakan padaku nanti malam itu?" Albus menatap putranya yang tampak menghentikan laju larinya di tengah-tengah manor. Senyuman kecil kembali tersungging di bibirnya. Ia memaklumi kalau putra angkatnya itu termasuk anak dengan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar.

"Harry Potter."

_bersambung..._

* * *

><p><strong>NB<strong>:

_Well,_ ini adalah fanfic pertama yang saya tulis, semoga berkenan. Silahkan mau berkomentar apa saja, apalagi kalau komentarnya bisa membangun, dengan senang hati akan saya terima.

Selamat membaca. Namun harap maklum, seperti yang saya katakan, ini karya pertama saya, kalau jauh dari bagus, ya sekali lagi harap dimaklumi. Hal-hal besar biasanya dimulai dari hal kecil. Bukan begitu? Jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak di sini ^_^

Salam,

**N.S**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Rate : T

Genre : General/Romance

**Warning : OOC, Slash, Typo, MPreg!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Third Prophecy<br>**

by

**Nara Shevandra  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

**D**raco kecil dengan perasaan riang segera membersihkan diri di kamar mandi megahnya yang menyatu dengan kamar tidurnya yang begitu luas. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia segera mengganti pakaian yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk bermain di taman dengan sepasang baju tidur berwarna biru terang dengan taburan bintang-bintang kecil keemasan. Tak lama setelah itu, Draco segera melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tidurnya yang berukuran besar dengan empat buah pilar kokoh yang menyangga, dimana ayah angkat yang sangat ia sayangi telah terlebih dahulu merebahkan diri. Albus dengan senyum mengembang segera menyambut kedatangan putranya. Tubuh kecil Draco dengan nyaman meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

Kamar tidur Draco yang sebagian besar didominasi oleh warna hijau dan _gold_ terletak di sayap timur dari Dumbledore Manor yang berdiri gagah di sudut kota Avignon, salah satu kota yang berada di selatan Perancis, sebuah kota yang dialiri oleh sungai Rhône yang begitu terkenal. Meskipun berada berdekatan dengan pemukiman komunitas _Muggle_, namun manor tersebut tak akan bisa terlihat oleh mereka dengan mata telanjang karena telah dilindungi oleh mantera pelindung yang sangat kuat. Bahkan Lucius yang merupakan setengah Elf turut melindungi manor tersebut dengan kekuatannya, demi melindungi keselamatan sang putra semata wayang.

Albus sengaja memberikan kamar tersebut kepada putra angkatnya disebabkan indahnya pemandangan yang terhampar di luar manor yang bisa ditangkap melalui jendela-jendela besar kamar tidurnya. Hamparan perkebunan anggur segala warna dan zaitun yang berlekuk-lekuk seolah menentang cerahnya langit biru terlihat apik sejauh mata memandang. Ladang-ladang bunga _lavender_ membentang hingga ke utara, memberikan nuansa romantis dalam balutan iklim Mediterania. Dan ketika musim semi berlangsung seperti saat ini, hamparan bunga-bunga mekar dengan aroma semerbak dipermainkan angin menambah indah suasana yang ada.

Draco melingkarkan sepasang lengannya yang kecil di pinggang Albus, sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada sang ayah. Albus menundukkan kepala, menciumi kening sang putra angkat yang sangat ia cintai dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dipandanginya dalam-dalam wajah rupawan sang anak. Dalam usia lima tahun, Draco tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki dengan pesona menakjubkan. Kulitnya yang pucat, meski berlawanan dengan kondisi Avignon yang hangat, rambut pirangnya yang Albus biarkan memanjang sehingga telah mencapai pundak, bulu matanya yang lentik dan panjang, senyumannya yang mampu menembus ke relung hati siapapun yang melihat serta kecerdasannya yang jauh di atas anak seusianya adalah hal yang sangat membanggakan Albus. Sebagai penyihir cilik yang juga merupakan keturunan penyihir berdarah murni tertua di dataran Britania Raya, Draco juga telah diajarkan tata cara untuk bersikap semenjak usia dini. Lucius yang kerap mengunjungi putra kandungnya itu tak pernah lupa untuk mengajarkan banyak hal kepada putranya.

"_Daddy_, ceritakan padaku mengenai Harry Potter sekarang juga. Aku sudah siap untuk mendengarkannya, _Daddy_," ujar Draco, seraya membelai jenggot perak sang ayah. Albus mengatur kembali posisi berbaringnya menjadi bersandar. Draco kecil tetap berada dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Menantikan sang ayah untuk mulai bercerita.

"_My Dragon_, kau terlihat begitu tidak sabar, hemmm?" goda Albus, membuat sang putra angkat tertawa renyah.

"_Daddy_ kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk menceritakannya. Ayolah, _Daddy_, aku ingin sekali mendengarkan kisah anak lelaki yang hebat itu," desak Draco dengan tatapannya yang tak sanggup ditampik oleh sang Ayah. Albus memutar matanya, lalu membetulkan posisi kacamata bulan sabitnya.

"_Well, Daddy_ akan menceritakannya padamu saat ini juga, _Son_. Kau masih ingat tentang cerita _Daddy_ mengenai Dia-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebutkan-Namanya, bukan?" Albus menatap sepasang mata _silver_ milik putranya. Draco kecil mengangguk. "Nah, kurang lebih sebulan sebelum Harry berusia dua tahun, sang penyihir hitam ini berhasil menemukan tempat perlindungan rahasia keluarga Harry, dan dia juga membunuh James dan Lily Potter, kedua orangtua Harry. Ketika sang Pangeran Kegelapan ini mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Harry, kutukan pembunuh yang ia lontarkan berbalik kepada dirinya sendiri. Arwah sang Pangeran Kegelapan tercabik dari tubuhnya sendiri yang telah hancur, menghilang dari dunia sihir, namun tidak mati. Dan kutukan yang gagal ia gunakan untuk membunuh Harry itu pada akhirnya meninggalkan bekas yang khusus di dahi Harry, yakni cacat berbentuk sambaran petir. Karena keberhasilan Harry untuk bertahan hidup dari kutukan itulah yang membuat ia diberi julukan khusus di kalangan dunia sihir, yakni si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup," papar Albus seraya menghentikan sejenak ceritanya.

"_Daddy_, kalau ketika kejadian itu terjadi usia Harry hampir dua tahun, berarti saat ini usia Harry sudah tujuh tahun kan, _Daddy_? Lalu, Harry tinggal dengan siapa saat ini, _Daddy_?" tanya Draco lagi, masih dengan nada antusias.

"Kau benar, _Son_. Saat ini Harry sudah berusia tujuh tahun, dan Harry hidup bersama keluarga Dursley di Inggris. Istri dari Dursley, yakni Petunia adalah saudara Harry dari pihak Ibu," lagi-lagi Albus menatap putra angkatnya itu dengan bangga. Ia sangat mengagumi kecerdasan yang dimiliki putra angkatnya itu. Pada usia empat tahun, Draco telah mulai mempelajari Rune Kuno, suatu pelajaran yang bahkan baru mulai diambil oleh murid Hogwarts pada tahun ketiga, dengan bimbingan Lucius tentunya. Severus juga sangat menyayanginya dengan kemampuan alaminya di bidang ramuan, sehingga Albus sengaja membangun sebuah lab mini di ruang bawah tanah Dumbledore Manor sebagai tempat untuk putranya itu untuk mengembangkan kemampuannya.

"_Daddy_, aku ingin sekali bertemu Harry. Aku ingin menjadi sahabatnya , jadi Harry tidak akan sedih lagi karena tidak memiliki _Mummy_ dan _Daddy_. Aku akan bilang pada Harry, bahwa aku akan menjadi sahabat terbaiknya, _Daddy_," tutur Draco, dengan sorot mata berbinar, seperti biasanya. Albus kian erat mendekap putra angkatnya itu. Ada perasaan teriris di sudut hatinya ketika mendengarkan perkataan putranya itu.

"Suatu hari nanti, ketika waktunya sudah tepat, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya, _Son_. Mungkin pada saat itu Harry yang akan datang ke Perancis, atau kau yang akan bertemu dengannya di Inggris. _Daddy_ yakin Harry tak akan menolak untuk bersahabat denganmu. Harry seorang anak yang baik," balas Albus. Kembali ia menemukan pijar bahagia di mata sang putra angkat. "Dan _Daddy_ percaya kalau Harry Potter akan merasa sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu," sambung Albus seraya mengusap rambut pirang sang anak. Draco kecil semakin dalam membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang ayah.

"_Daddy_, jadi Harry Potter adalah satu-satunya penyihir yang akan mampu mengalahkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan seperti di dalam ramalan itu?" tanya Draco, membuyarkan kesunyian yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

"Sesungguhnya di ramalan kedua yang sempat diketahui memang tertulis seperti itu, _Son_. Namun, seperti yang sudah pernah _Daddy_ katakan, untuk menakhlukkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan, ada ramalan ketiga yang menyebutkan bahwa ada seorang anak lelaki lain yang akan melengkapi kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki oleh Harry. Dan mengenai siapa anak lelaki itu, akan _Daddy_ ceritakan padamu di lain hari. Sekarang waktunya untukmu tidur siang, _my little Dragon_," jawab Albus seraya menciumi pipi kiri dan kanan sang anak. Draco terkikik kecil, dan memberikan ciuman balasan kepada sang ayah. Ia mulai mengatur posisi tidurnya, dan perlahan mulai memejamkan sepasang matanya. Tak lama kemudian, Draco akhirnya tertidur pulas. Albus menarik selimut hangat untuk menyelimuti putranya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mengusap rambut pirang Draco yang begitu halus, lalu kembali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di kening putranya itu, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tidur sang anak.

**Britania Raya, 7 tahun kemudian**

**S**eorang remaja berwajah rupawan, dengan kulit pucat, rambut pirang lurus sepinggang yang diikat oleh sehelai pita sutera berwarna hijau lumut dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna _silver _yang indah menghanyutkan tampak sedang duduk anggun dengan kaki menjuntai di atas sebuah ayunan yang terbuat dari sulur-sulur yang menjalar, di bawah sebatang pohon tua di tengah-tengah padang rumput luas di antara barisan pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang. Rusa, kelinci, burung-burung kecil dan beberapa binatang hutan lain tampak mengelilingi remaja rupawan tersebut. Kupu-kupu aneka warna berlarian dari satu kuntum bunga ke kuntum bunga lain yang sedang bermekaran menghadirkan aroma semerbak, di antara hembusan angin semilir. Sebuah danau kecil berair tenang yang dipagari bebatuan tampak berada tak jauh dari sisi kanan padang rumput luas tersebut. Peri-peri air terlihat asyik bercanda di atas tangkai-tangkai teratai yang mengapung di permukaan danau, di antara daunnya yang lebar menyerupai mangkok tanpa dasar.

Angin musim semi yang berhembus perlahan mengiringi alunan merdu sebuah suara yang rupanya terlontar dari bibir tipis si remaja berambut pirang tersebut. Meski bahasa yang ia gunakan tidaklah mampu dipahami, namun bisa dipastikan bahwa remaja berparas elok tersebut sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu, dan lagu tersebutlah yang membuat binatang-binatang hutan berkumpul mengelilinginya. Aura tenang dan damai terasa hingga ke sendi-sendi tulang terdalam ketika remaja itu menyenandungkan lagunya. Bahkan dedaunan seolah berhenti bergerak, turut terhanyut mendengarkan kemerduan suaranya.

Remaja itu menyudahi syair yang teruntai indah dari bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna merah jambu dan menghentikan laju ayunan yang ia naiki, ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Dengan tenang ia turun dari ayunan, dan berbalik, memandangi sosok yang datang. Senyuman manis tampak tersungging di bibir mungilnya, ketika melihat seorang remaja dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan sepasang mata _emerald_ cemerlang tak ubah lautan terdalam berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Remaja dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di keningnya itu hanya beberapa inci lebih tinggi dari remaja berambut pirang. Terlihat perbedaan yang sangat nyata ketika kedua remaja itu berdiri berhadapan.

"Harry," sapa si remaja rupawan berambut pirang, seraya mendekat, sehingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal selangkah. Si remaja yang dipanggil Harry itu mengerutkan keningnya, keheranan.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Harry. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, aroma _vanilla_ yang terpancar dari remaja berambut pirang di depannya begitu harum menyeruak, membuat cuping hidung remaja yang dipanggil Harry itu bergerak kecil.

"Suatu hari, kau akan mengetahui siapa aku, Harry. Yang perlu kau ketahui saat ini adalah bahwa aku dan kau seperti kepingan _puzzle_ yang terpisah, dan ketika kita bersatu, maka kita akan menjadi kunci pembuka dari suatu pintu permasalahan," remaja pirang itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan meraba bekas luka di kening Harry. Kulit tangannya yang lembut membuat Harry memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati sensasi aneh yang dihadirkan oleh remaja luar biasa tersebut. Harry lalu kembali membuka matanya yang langsung disambut dengan sepasang bola mata _silver_ yang sanggup mengaduk-aduk perasaannya, menimbulkan getaran aneh di dadanya.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry tersentak kaget dan langsung terbangun ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kekar menyentuh pundaknya. Harry duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, dan mendapati bahwa sepasang tangan tadi adalah milik Ronald Weasley, sahabat baiknya yang lebih sering dipanggilnya Ron. Tangan kanan Harry merayapi bekas luka di keningnya yang disentuh oleh remaja berambut pirang di dalam mimpinya itu, sementara tangan kirinya meraba-raba meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, mencari kacamatanya. Setelah ia memasangkan kacamatanya, Harry kembali menatap Ron yang juga sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ron?" seolah baru tersadar, Harry menggumankan nama sahabat baiknya itu, untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Kening Ron semakin berkerut mendapati kelakuan Harry yang menurutnya ganjil itu. Segurat rasa panik tersirat dari wajahnya.

"Harry, _mate_. Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu nampak begitu kaget ketika melihatku," balas Ron. Harry menggelengkan kepala, lalu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, dengan Ron turut ambil bagian di sampingnya. Sebelah tangan Harry mencengkeram bagian belakang kepalanya, seakan berusaha mengusir mimpi yang ia alami di siang hari itu. Harry merasakan dadanya masih berdebar dengan kencang. Raut wajah si remaja berambut pirang dengan kulit pucat dan sepasang mata _silver_ itu masih terekam dengan jelas di ingatannya. Bahkan sentuhan jemari tangannya yang halus terasa begitu nyata di bekas luka Harry. _Siapa sesungguhnya remaja rupawan itu?_

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau bisa ada di sini, Ron? Terakhir kali kuingat, kau sedang berada di perpustakaan bersama 'Mione," tanya Harry, setelah segenap kesadarannya berkumpul. Dipandanginya wajah Ron yang tampak sedikit berkeringat. Sepertinya remaja berambut merah dengan wajah berbintik-bintik kecil itu telah berlari-lari untuk sampai di asrama Gryffindor.

"Ya, awalnya memang begitu, _mate_. Namun Professor Dumbledore memintaku untuk membangunkanmu karena katanya ia memiliki berita penting untuk disampaikan kepada semua murid. Kita diminta untuk berkumpul di Aula Besar. Ayolah, lagipula ini sudah saatnya makan siang. Aku kelaparan," jawab Ron. Harry memutar matanya demi mendengar jawaban sang sahabat. Benaknya berputar, mengira-ngira berita apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pria tua yang sangat ia hormati dan sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri itu. Harry berharap apapun yang disampaikan oleh Dumbledore tidak ada kaitannya dengan sang Pangeran Kegelapan. _Hell, tidak adakah tahun yang ia lewati tanpa gangguan dari penyihir hitam tersebut?_

"Sepertinya tak ada hari tanpa kau merasa kelaparan, Ron," canda Harry. Ron hanya terbahak seraya mengangkat bahu dan mulai turun dari ranjang. Harry turut turun dari pembaringan dan melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya. Diputarnya salah satu pegangan pintu lemari, lalu melihat bayangan dirinya ke dalam cermin persegi berbingkai sejenis kayu langka yang terdapat di balik pintu. Seorang remaja berusia empat belas tahun, dengan tubuh yang masih berada dalam tahap pertumbuhan, sepasang mata _emerald_ cemerlang dan rambut berantakan membalas pandangannya. Harry dengan cepat meraih tongkat sihir miliknya yang ia letakkan di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya, lalu mengucapkan mantera untuk merapikan diri untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah merapikan diri dan menggunakan jubahnya sambil tak lupa menyembunyikan tongkat sihirnya di balik saku jubah, ia pun mengikuti langkah Ron yang sedari tadi menunggunya di depan pintu asrama mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>ima buah meja makan besar yang terbuat dari kayu yang merupakan meja makan untuk keempat asrama dan jajaran staf pengajar yang berada di Hogwarts tampak penuh pada siang itu. Seluruh murid dari tingkatan pertama hingga murid tahun ke tujuh berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan, sementara di deretan meja makan untuk para pengajar, seluruh guru Hogwarts tampak hadir dan menikmati jamuan makan siang mereka. Albus Dumbledore yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah, tampak berdiri tegap di depan meja besar, seraya tak lupa mengelus jenggot peraknya yang panjang.

"Selamat siang, seluruh murid dan para guru Hogwarts. Sambil kalian menikmati makan siang, aku memiliki berita gembira untuk disampaikan kepada kalian semuanya. Pada tahun ini, Hogwarts terpilih untuk menjadi tuan rumah dalam penyelenggaraan Turnamen Triwizard, dimana turnamen ini merupakan sebuah turnamen yang diadakan setiap tahun untuk mempererat persaudaraan antar sekolah sihir. Dua sekolah lain yang akan ambil bagian pada turnamen kali ini adalah Akademi Sihir Beauxbatons dari Perancis pimpinan Madame Maxine, dan Institut Durmstrang dari Bulgaria yang dipimpin oleh Igor Karkaroff. Setiap sekolah yang ikut dalam turnamen ini akan diwakili oleh satu juara sekolah, yang tentunya akan dipilih setelah memasukkan nama mereka ke dalam Piala Api. Para murid dari tahun ke tujuh dipersilahkan untuk memasukkan nama kalian ke dalam Piala Api. Satu hal yang perlu kalian garis bawahi, peserta turnamen ini hanyalah murid-murid yang telah cukup umur. Jadi, jika kalian masih merasa di bawah umur, jangan coba-coba untuk ikut dalam turnamen ini. Bagi murid-murid yang ingin mengikuti turnamen ini, masukkan nama kalian ke Piala Api selambat-lambatnya tengah malam ini. Sekarang silahkan lanjutkan kembali makan siang kalian," papar Albus seraya berjalan menuju ke deretan meja makan untuk para guru dan staff Hogwarts. Ia terlihat melemparkan senyum kepada seluruh murid setelah menghenyakkan pantatnya di kursi dan mulai menikmati makan siangnya.

"Wow, _mate_. Durmstrang? Aku mendengar mereka adalah sekolah yang mengajarkan sihir hitam. Tapi aku tak sabar untuk melihat Viktor Krum, dia adalah Seeker nasional Bulgaria yang juga juara dari Durmstrang. Bukankah bagus jika aku bisa mendapatkan tanda tangannya ketika ia datang kemari?" seru Ron. Harry dan Hermione hanya saling melempar senyum menanggapi ucapan Ron.

"_Well_, aku berharap pemenangnya berasal dari sekolah kita. Pada intinya, aku senang dengan diadakannya turnamen ini. Itu artinya kita punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, dan menjalin persahabatan dengan murid-murid dari sekolah sihir yang lain," balas Hermione. Gadis berotak cemerlang itu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya, sementara Harry dan Ron hanya menganggukkan kepala bersamaan, menyetujui apa yang katakan oleh gadis cantik dengan rambut berombak itu .

"Kalau aku hanya berharap supaya turnamen yang akan diadakan nantinya itu berlangsung dengan aman, tanpa gangguan," sambung Harry sambil menggigit makanannya. Ron dan Hermione yang ketika itu duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya juga mengangguk, meng-amini ucapan sahabat baik mereka itu.

* * *

><p>"<strong>H<strong>arry!" pemuda berkacamata itu menghentikan ayunan sepasang kakinya ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya. Harry segera membalikkan tubuhnya, memandangi sosok Albus Dumbledore, sang Kepala Sekolah yang telah menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali ke ruang asrama Gryffindor. Kebetulan sekali hari ini tak ada lagi kelas yang harus Harry ikuti setelah acara makan siang. Harry melangkah ke depan beberapa tindak, sehingga akhirnya jarak ia dan Albus Dumbledore hanya tinggal dua langkah.

"Ada apa, Prof?" tanya Harry. Albus melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, sehingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Tangan kekarnya melingkar di pundak Harry dan ia memandangi remaja di hadapannya itu dengan sorot mata kebapakan.

"Ikut aku ke kantor, Harry. Ada suatu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," kata Albus seraya membimbing remaja dengan rambut berantakan itu menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah yang terletak di menara selatan kastil Hogwarts. Harry hanya mengikuti langkah sang Kepala Sekolah yang ia kagumi itu dengan seribu satu pertanyaan bergelayut di benaknya.

Tak lama setelah berjalan beriringan menuju menara selatan secara perlahan, Harry dan Albus sampai di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah. Albus segera mengucapkan kata sandi untuk membuka pintu kantornya, lalu ia mempersilahkan Harry untuk masuk ke ruangannya tersebut. Albus segera mengunci pintu, dan menawarkan Harry untuk duduk tepat di hadapan meja kerjanya. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh meja sedang dari kayu _ek_ dengan beberapa dokumen tua di atasnya itu. Harry hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih ketika lelaki tua itu menawarkan minum padanya.

"Baiklah, Harry, aku tahu bahwa kau pasti kebingungan dengan maksudku mengajakmu berbicara di sini. Sesungguhnya ada satu hal teramat penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, meskipun sebenarnya aku telah berjanji kepada seseorang bahwa apa yang akan kusampaikan ini seharusnya kusampaikan dua tahun lagi. Namun perkembangan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini membuatku terpaksa membatalkan janjiku, dengan persetujuan seseorang ini pula. Mimpimu yang kau ceritakan padamu kemarin membuatku semakin mantap untuk mempercepat waktunya untuk memberitahukan rahasia besar ini kepadamu," ucap Albus, seraya menatap lurus ke dalam sepasang bola mata _emerald_ di hadapannya. Harry hanya diam, mencoba mencerna ke arah mana pembicaraan ini bermuara. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali mimpi buruk yang ia alami beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mimpi buruk yang membuat bekas luka di keningnya terasa begitu panas membakar.

"Professor, apakah hal teramat penting yang ingin kau sampaikan ini berhubungan dengan sang Pangeran Kegelapan?" tanya Harry, setelah cukup lama terdiam. Albus menganggukkan kepala, meng-iyakan pertanyaan yang Harry ajukan. Sementara di depannya, Harry hanya menghembuskan nafas berat di atas kursi yang ia duduki.

"Harry, apakah kau tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Trelawney memiliki tiga ramalan?" tanya Albus yang membuat remaja di depannya itu tersentak.

"Apa? Ta-tapi setahuku, ia hanya memiliki dua ramalan, Professor," jawab Harry dengan terbata. Harry balas memandangi lelaki tua Kepala Sekolah-nya itu, seakan berusaha mencari kebenaran di balik sepasang mata yang selalu menyorotkan sinar kearifan tersebut. Harry mendesah panjang ketika tak ditemukannya setitik dustapun di balik sepasang mata lelaki tua berkacamata bulan sabit itu.

"Anakku, sesungguhnya, seperti yang diketahui oleh semua orang, hanya ada dua ramalan yang terungkap. Ramalan ketiga ini diketahui tanpa sengaja, karena terlontar tanpa disadari oleh Trelawney sendiri sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri. Dalam ramalan terakhir yang sesungguhnya hanya diketahui oleh tiga orang, termasuk diriku, disebutkan bahwa sesungguhnya untuk menakhlukkan dan mengalahkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan, kau membutuhkan bantuan seorang anak lelaki yang terlahir tepat ketika pergantian hari. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh sang Pangeran Kegelapan tanpa bantuan anak ini, karena anak ini adalah senjata utama untuk mengalahkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu sendiri. Dan sebaliknya, sang Pangeran Kegelapan tak akan mampu membunuhmu selama anak ini masih ada," lagi-lagi Harry tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Albus Dumbledore. Mulutnya bahkan ternganga untuk beberapa saat demi mendengarkan rahasia besar yang tak pernah ia ketahui itu. Bahkan Harry meragukan Hermione untuk menemukan rahasia ini di buku apapun yang berkaitan dengan sihir.

"Tak ada yang tahu mengenai anak lelaki ini, Harry, selain aku dan dua orang lainnya, serta seorang lagi perawat yang membantu proses kelahirannya. Aku dan si perawat telah berjanji kepada dua orang ini untuk merahasiakan kelahiran bayi tersebut. Anak itu terlahir di sini, Harry, di Hogwarts, tepat dua belas tahun yang lalu. Dan hal besar lain yang perlu kau ketahui adalah, bahwa anak lelaki yang kuceritakan kepadamu ini adalah darah daging dari Pangeran Kegelapan itu sendiri," Harry terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir sang kepala sekolah. Ia bahkan belum mau bangkit dari lantai dingin yang ia duduki setelah beberapa saat mendengar kabar yang sangat mengejutkan sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu bisa memiliki keturunan? Segala pengetahuan yang ia miliki mengenai penyihir hitam itu seolah menguap begitu saja, begitu ia mendengarkan cerita Albus.

Albus bangun dari kursinya, lalu berjalan pelan memutari meja dan membantu Harry untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. Harry yang seolah tersadar merasakan pipinya memerah ketika menyadari bahwa perbuatannya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Albus kembali ke kursinya setelah memastikan Harry telah duduk di kursinya pula.

"Aku tahu berita ini sangat mengejutkanmu, Harry. Dan aku memaklumi sikapmu tadi. Tak ada hal yang perlu membuatmu malu. Kembali kepada anak lelaki yang kuceritakan ini, kurasa kau mengetahui kenapa ia merupakan senjata utama untuk mengalahkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan, karena di dalam darahnya mengalir pula darah sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu sendiri. Kau mungkin pernah mendengar bahwa setetes darah adalah hal yang mampu membuatmu hidup sekaligus membuatmu mati. Pangeran Kegelapan sesungguhnya tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki keturunan. Demi melindungi keamanan si anak, maka sejak berusia dua hari ia telah meninggalkan negara ini. Ia dibesarkan di selatan Perancis, dan mendapatkan pelajaran sihir secara otodidak dan juga melalui bimbingan beberapa guru sihir Perancis yang dibayar untuk mengajarinya sihir-sihir putih. Ia juga mendapatkan pendidikan formal di dunia _Muggle_. Anak ini terlahir dengan pesona luar biasa, Harry, karena seseorang yang melahirkannya adalah perpaduan antara penyihir berdarah murni tertua di daratan Inggris dengan darah Veela dan bangsa Elf. Belum lagi ditambah dengan darah sang Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri. Tak hanya mempesona, ia juga memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa. Dengan pesona dan kecerdasan yang ia miliki, kau bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi seandainya ia sampai jatuh di tangan ayah kandungnya sendiri, Harry?" tanya Albus, setelah ia berbicara panjang lebar. Harry lagi-lagi terperangah. Sepertinya ini memang hari dimana ia mendapatkan jatah keterkejutan. Tak habis-habisnya berita mengejutkan didengarnya, dalam satu hari!

Suasana sejenak hening. Harry mencoba meresapi penjelasan yang Albus sampaikan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika sang Pangeran Kegelapan mendapatkan sang anak. Jika benar anak lelaki yang diceritakan oleh Albus itu begitu luar biasa, maka kekuatan Pangeran Kegelapan akan sangat besar dan sulit sekali untuk dikalahkan jika sang anak berada di pihaknya. Harry menelan ludah. Ia juga membayangkan ekspresi Ron dan Hermione seandainya mereka mengetahui rahasia besar ini.

"Prof, anak lelaki ini, saat ini usianya berarti baru dua belas tahun, benar begitu?" tanya Harry setelah ia merasa tak lagi menemukan pertanyaan lain untuk ia tanyakan, meskipun sesungguhnya banyak sekali tanda tanya yang berputar di otaknya. Albus menganggukkan kepala, dan setelah sekian lama ia berbicara dengan raut wajah begitu serius, kali ini seraut senyuman tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau benar, Harry. Anak lelaki itu sekarang berusia dua belas tahun, dan ia tumbuh menjadi remaja dengan penampilan fisik begitu rupawan. Pesona seorang Veela dan Elf yang ia miliki membuatnya harus dilindungi oleh mantera pelindung tingkat tertinggi setiap bulan purnama. Kurasa kau tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan Veela dan bangsa Elf maupun ritual penggunaan mantera perlindungan , Harry. Kau bisa membacanya di buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan, atau bertanya pada Nona Granger," jawab Albus seraya kembali tersenyum. Harry menganggukkan kepalanya. Veela ataupun bangsa Elf adalah makhluk-makhluk mitologi yang sejarahnya bahkan lebih dahulu ada sebelum sejarah dunia sihir bermula. Itu yang Harry ingat dari perkataan Hermione ketika mereka berada di perpustakaan sekolah pada tahun kedua. Remaja berambut berantakan itu berjanji dalam hati untuk membaca kembali buku-buku mengenai makhluk legenda yang banyak terdapat di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Harry juga berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali mengenai dasar-dasar mantera perlindungan dan ritual pelaksanaannya, dimana tak sembarangan penyihir yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

Harry tampak mengurut pelipisnya. Ia ingat, bahwa mantera perlindungan terbagi menjadi sembilan tingkatan, dimana tingkatan yang terakhir adalah tingkatan paling sulit untuk dilakukan. Salah satu penyihir yang bisa memagari seseorang dengan mantera ini adalah Albus Dumbledore, sang Kepala Sekolah-nya. Seseorang yang dipagari mantera perlindungan itu sendiri haruslah seorang penyihir yang memiliki ketahanan diri luar biasa, dan seandainya si anak lelaki yang Albus Dumbledore ceritakan itu bahkan telah dipagari oleh mantera tersebut sejak ia masih bayi, Harry sama sekali tak mampu membayangkan kekuatan sihir yang ada pada anak lelaki tersebut. Membayangkan hal tersebut membuat Harry meringis.

"Prof, dari ceritamu, kau sepertinya mengenal dengan sangat baik anak lelaki ini. Kalau boleh aku tahu, ada hubungan apa antara kau dengannya?" tanya Harry lagi, setelah kesunyian kembali menyergap di antara mereka berdua. Ia melihat Albus berdiri dari kursinya, dan kembali berjalan memutari meja kayu _ek_ yang membatasi mereka, lalu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia merasakan tangan Albus menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Tentu saja aku sangat mengenalnya, Harry. Teramat sangat mengenalnya, karena dia adalah putra angkatku sendiri,"

_bersambung…_

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan penulis :<strong>

Akhirnya, selesai juga _chapter_ 2 ini. Mohon maaf buat yang sudah _review_, karena saya agak lama juga baru mem-_posting chapter_ ke-dua. Itu juga karena kesalahan teknis, dimana naskah yang sudah diketik belum sempat di-_save_, sementara lampu mati mendadak. Mohon maaf juga jika di sini Harry dan Draco belum bertemu, kemungkinan besarnya mereka akan bertemu di _chapter_ depan. Saya juga belum memiliki bayangan akan menulis cerita ini dalam berapa _chapter_, yang jelas saya berharap akan lebih banyak menulis perjalanan mereka berdua setelah agak besar.

Sesungguhnya, seperti yang sudah saya tulis paling atas, disini karakternya OOC, dan ya, jika ada yang bertanya mengenai usia Draco, maka Draco berusia dua tahun lebih muda daripada Harry. Severus dan Lucius adalah _soulmate_, sementara kehamilan Lucius adalah hasil dari perkosaan Voldemort. Saya memang menggunakan alur yang agak cepat, karena sejujurnya, saya ingin Draco cepat besar dan bertemu Harry, hahaha…

**Just-Sky** : Terimakasih untuk ucapan selamatnya dan atas r_eview_-nya, _Dear_, dan salam kenal kembali ^_^. Ini juga saya sedang berusaha membuat lanjutannya. Sssttt, saya penggemarmu, loh (ini kali kedua saya mengatakan hal ini ya? Rasanya sepuluh kali juga tidak masalah, saya pengagummu).

**kurok1n** : _Thank you so much for the review, Dear_. Saya senang membaca karya-karyamu, begitu manis dan keren. Berharap saya bisa menulis seindah dirimu. Mohon bimbingannya

**CCloveRuki** : Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-_review_, Ruki. Oh ya, Harry dan Draco hanya berbeda dua tahun saja, kok. Tanggal lahir tokoh-tokohnya tetap sama dengan buku, hanya untuk Draco saja yang saya mudakan, hehehe. Oh ya, jika ingin melihat tampang Draco kecil, mungkin bisa dilihat ketika Tom Felton berperan sebagai Louis dalam Anna & The King. Hehehe …

**Kagi no Mayaku** : Terimakasih untuk _review_-nya. Saya senang jika _fanfic_ perdana saya ini bisa membuat orang lain suka, haha. Oh iya, saya saja yang menulis tersenyum simpul ketika membayangkan pipi Draco yang menggelembung lucu ketika makan anggur.

**crossalf** : Hahaha, maaf, Alf, niatnya biar jadi kejutan gitu, makanya tidak bilang-bilang. Aduh, pipi saya serasa kenyang dengan tamparan hari ini, hihihi. Yupz, saya kan memang pemuja _bottom_!Draco, jadi rasanya tak pernah dapat _feeling_ ketika harus menulis dimana Harry yang jadi _bottom_. Haha, saya memang suka hal-hal yang sedikit "beda". SeveLuce, begitu saya suka menyebutnya, menurut saya adalah pasangan yang serasi sangat, hahaha. Mereka akan jadi orangtua yang baik buat Draco, dan mertua yang menyebalkan buat Harry. Hahaha…_By the way, thanks for the review_, Alf.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Rate : T

Genre : General/Romance

**Warning : OOC, Slash, Typo, MPreg!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Third Prophecy<br>**

by

**Nara Shevandra  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

**S**enyuman mengembang di wajah keriput Albus yang senantiasa memancarkan kasih sayang tulus dan sinar kearifan sedikit banyak menghilangkan keterkejutan Harry yang mencapai puncaknya. Albus menganggukkan kepala dengan tatapan lurus menatap remaja empat belas tahun yang memiliki sepasang mata _emerald_ itu, mata yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh ibunya, seolah hendak meyakinkan remaja itu bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Harry terdiam di kursinya untuk beberapa saat seraya meremas rambutnya, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pandangannya tertuju tepat pada ujung sepatunya, tak memedulikan Albus yang masih memandanginya. Suasana di ruangan kantor kepala sekolah itu diliputi kesunyian, sehingga suara hembusan nafas dari kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu nyata terdengar.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa putra sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu menjadi putra angkatmu, Professor Dumbledore?" tanya Harry memecah kesunyian, setelah cukup lama larut dalam pikirannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, membalas tatapan lelaki tua yang begitu ia kagumi. Harry menatap wajah penyihir tua itu dengan seribu satu tanda tanya yang berkelebat dalam muara pikirannya. Albus menarik sebuah kursi kayu yang terdapat di samping kiri Harry, lalu memindahkannya di hadapan remaja itu. Ia lalu menghenyakkan pantatnya di kursi kayu tersebut dan duduk tepat di depan Harry. Sinar matanya tak berubah, tetap memancarkan kearifan dan keteduhan yang menenteramkan hati.

"Aku belum bisa menceritakannya kepadamu saat ini, Harry. Aku terikat janji yang tak mungkin kuingkari, sebelum aku meminta izin kepada 'Ibu' kandung dari anak laki-laki tersebut. Ketika saatnya tiba, kau akan mengetahui semuanya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang sesungguhnya harus kau ketahui, namun seperti yang telah kukatakan, semua memiliki waktunya sendiri. Aku akan mengatakan segalanya kepadamu pada saat yang tepat, _Son_. Percayalah, semua ini bukan hanya untuk kebaikan putra angkatku, tapi juga untuk kebaikanmu." Papar Albus, seraya sekali lagi menepuk pundak remaja tampan di depannya itu. Harry menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, terlebih ketika ia merasa tak ada gunanya untuk mendebat kepala sekolahnya tersebut. Meski ia sangat penasaran dengan anak lelaki luar biasa yang ternyata adalah putra angkat Dumbledore sendiri, ia menahan segala rasa ingin tahunya itu di dalam hati.

"Aku mengerti, Professor," jawab Harry seraya meluruskan kedua kakinya. Ia akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Albus melakukan hal yang serupa. Tanpa perlu bertanya lebih lanjut, Harry telah mengetahui bahwa sudah saatnya ia untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sekali lagi Harry menganggukkan kepalanya, berpamitan dengan Albus melalui isyarat tubuhnya, yang juga dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh lelaki tua berjenggot keperakan tersebut. Albus mendampingi Harry hingga ke pintu keluar, dan masih terus memandangi punggung remaja yang ditakdirkan untuk menakhlukkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu hingga bayangannya menghilang di ujung koridor. Albus segera menutup pintu ruangannya, lalu berjalan cepat kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Albus meraih setangkai pena bulu dan segera mencelupkannya ke dalam sebotol tinta, sebelum akhinya mulai merangkai kata demi kata di atas parkamen panjang yang membentang di atas meja kerjanya. Gerakan tangannya terlihat begitu cepat, dan tak lama ia terlihat mulai menggulung parkamen yang telah selesai ditulisi itu. Albus lalu berjalan menghampiri Fawkes, burung _Phoenix_ peliharaannya yang bertengger tenang di salah satu sudut ruangan. Burung berwarna merah keemasan itu segera melebarkan sayap, lalu terbang melalui jendela yang terbuka setelah Albus menyelipkan parkamen yang tergulung di antara kedua kakinya. Albus baru kembali ke kursi yang ia duduki setelah Fawkes menghilang dari pandangan mata.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>ucius dan Severus yang menerima surat dari Albus secepat mungkin ber-_apparate_ dari Malfoy Manor menuju ruangan kantor Albus Dumbledore. Tak perlu waktu lama, kedua lelaki dengan penampilan fisik bertolak belakang itu telah tiba di kantor Albus, dan langsung dibimbing oleh lelaki tua itu menuju ruangan rahasia yang bisa dilalui melewati sebuah celah kecil di sudut lemari yang berisikan piala-piala di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ketiga lelaki itu berjalan cepat tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Ruangan rahasia itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai ruang bawah tanah, yang terdapat tepat di dasar menara yang merupakan ruang kepala sekolah. Seperti ruangan bawah tanah lainnya yang banyak bertebaran di Hogwarts, ruangan ini juga tampak hangat, meski batu-batu sungai berwarna hitam yang menjadi dinding ruangan tampak ditumbuhi lumut-lumut yang menebal. Albus mempersilahkan kedua lelaki di hadapannya itu untuk duduk di dua kursi yang mengelilingi meja marmer persegi di hadapannya. Albus sendiri segera memposisikan diri di hadapan kedua lelaki tersebut, dengan pembatas hanyalah sebuah meja marmer berukuran sedang. Albus mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, menyalakan sebuah lagi perapian yang tepat berada di sudut kiri ruangan, sehingga keadaan ruangan tersebut menjadi lebih hangat. Pada ayunan tongkat berikutnya, tiga gelas berisi anggur dan beberapa nampan berisi makanan ringan menghiasi meja marmer.

Lucius, yang tampaknya hanya mengalami sedikit perubahan pada kondisi fisiknya, yang disebabkan oleh darah bangsa Elf yang mengalir di tubuhnya melepaskan jubahnya, dan meletakkannya begitu saja di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Severus yang justru terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dari kekasihnya yang berambut pirang itu juga turut melepaskan jubahnya, dan meletakkannya di sandaran kursinya. Mereka berdua lantas memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke arah lelaki tua yang telah meminta kedatangan mereka secepat mungkin itu.

"Katakan, Albus, apa kau yakin bahwa inilah saatnya untuk putraku kembali ke Inggris?" tanya Lucius yang disambut anggukan kepala oleh Severus, yang merupakan Guru Ramuan di Hogwarts. Severus mendapatkan posisi tersebut tepat dua tahun setelah kelahiran Draco. Pandangan Albus merayapi kedua lelaki muda di hadapannya itu. Ia bisa mengerti kegundahan hati Lucius terhadap keselamatan putra tunggalnya itu.

"Aku telah memikirkannya masak-masak, Anakku. Seperti yang kalian berdua ketahui, Turnamen Triwizard akan di adakan sebentar lagi, dan aku harus berada di Hogwarts sepanjang tahun ajaran, karena delegasi-delegasi dari Akademi Sihir Beauxbatons dan Institut Durmstrang juga akan tinggal di sini dalam waktu tersebut. Aku justru mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Draco jika ia tinggal sendirian di Perancis sepanjang tahun. Aku akan memastikan bahwa keselamatannya terjamin di sini, Lucius. Lagipula, seperti kabar yang kau laporkan, sang Pangeran Kegelapan telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebangkitannya kembali, sehingga bisa kupastikan kau dan Severus akan sangat sibuk. Maka kuputuskan akan lebih baik untuk Draco jika ia berada dalam pengawasanku langsung di Hogwarts. Akan kusiapkan kamar rahasia untuknya, tepat di samping ruanganku, sehingga akan memudahkan kalian untuk mengunjunginya," jelas Albus. Severus menggenggam erat jemari kekasihnya itu. Ia mengerti perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati _mate_-nya itu. Di satu sisi, dekatnya jarak mereka dengan Draco memang menguntungkan, karena itu berarti mereka bisa lebih sering mengunjungi putra mereka, namun di sisi lain, hal itu juga membahayakan. Keberadaan Draco yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun selain oleh mereka dan Poppy, jelas sangat beresiko, apalagi saat ini usia pemuda itu telah dua belas tahun. Jika di Perancis ia memiliki banyak teman dari sekolah _muggle_ yang juga ia ikuti, maka keberadaannya di Hogwarts dapat menjadi masalah baru jika di ketahui oleh murid-murid yang lain.

"Apa kau yakin ini adalah jalan terbaik, Albus? Bagaimana jika Draco bosan berada di dalam kamarnya, dan ketika ia keluar ia malah bertemu dengan murid-murid Hogwarts yang lain ? Aku tak ingin mempertaruhkan keselamatan putraku, Albus," ucap Severus, mewakili _mate_-nya yang masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Ia membayangkan kehidupan seperti apa yang akan dijalani putranya itu di Hogwarts dengan kondisi-nya : tak ubah seperti burung di dalam sangkar, yang terampas kebebasannya.

"Severus, Draco juga sudah seperti anak kandung bagiku. Tak perlu kau pertanyakan dan meragukan seberapa besar kasih sayangku untuknya. Aku mempertaruhkan keselamatannya di Hogwarts dengan nyawaku. Dan ya, itu adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik sejauh ini, Severus. Cepat atau lambat, Draco harus mengetahui semua kebenaran mengenai dirinya, Anakku. Draco harus mengetahui bahwa Lucius adalah 'Ibu' kandungnya, dan kau adalah _mate_ dari Lucius. Ia juga harus mengetahui kebenaran mengenai ayah kandungnya, Severus." Jawab Albus, dengan pandangan masih merayapi wajah-wajah tegang kedua lelaki di hadapannya itu. Lucius dan Severus bertukar pandang.

"Kurasa tak secepat itu, Albus. Maksudku, aku bisa mengerti jika kembalinya Draco ke Inggris adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang kita miliki. Tapi menceritakan padanya mengenai ikatan darah di antara aku dan dia, kurasa bukanlah hal yang tepat. Biarkan putraku menikmati dan menjalani masa-masa remajanya, Albus. Jika waktunya benar-benar telah memungkinkan, aku akan mengungkapkan kebenaran jati dirinya. Kau tahu posisi aku dan Severus di antara Pelahap Maut, Albus, dan kurasa kau mengerti dengan keputusan yang kuambil. Bukan berarti aku tak bahagia akan mendekap putra kandungku secepatnya, Albus. Aku lebih memikirkan keselamatannya di atas segalanya. Dia prioritas utamaku," papar Lucius. Albus menganggukkan kepala, tanda mengerti.

"Satu hal lagi yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian. Ini mengenai Harry Potter," Severus dan Lucius tersentak kaget dan kembali saling bertukar pandang.

"Apa hubungannya putraku dengan si bocah Potter itu, Albus? " dengus Lucius dengan perasaan tak suka yang tak mampu ia sembunyikan. Severus hanya terdiam, dengan tatapan tajam memandangi Albus.

"Well, _my boys_. Kurasa kalian tak lupa apa isi ramalan ketiga. Suka atau tidak, putra kalian adalah anak laki-laki lain yang akan melengkapi kekuatan sihir Harry untuk menghancurkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Seperti yang telah kusampaikan melalui surat tadi, aku telah memberitahunya mengenai keberadaan Draco sebagai putra angkatku. Dan kau telah menyetujui hal itu sebelumnya, Lucius, Severus. Jangan gunakan 'topeng' kalian di hadapanku, sebab aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa di dalam hati, kalian mengakui bahwa remaja Potter itu adalah anak baik. Kau bisa memasang tampang galak dan angkuhmu itu di dalam kelas Ramuan, tapi tidak di depanku, Severus," kata-kata Albus tersebut tepat menusuk di dalam hati kedua lelaki muda di depannya itu. Mereka berdua memang tak pernah sukses berbohong di hadapan penyihir putih ini.

"Dan kurasa, perkataanmu itu mengindikasikan bahwa kau tak keberatan jika si Potter itu mengenal putraku lebih jauh, Albus. Benar begitu?" tukas Lucius. Albus memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar penuh makna sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Lucius, yang menyebabkan lelaki muda itu mendengus kesal.

"Menurutku kau pun tak lupa bahwa putraku itu memiliki darah Veela dan bangsa Elf di dalam aliran darahnya, Albus. Apa kau kira si bocah Potter itu bisa bertahan jika berdepan dengan Draco? Kurasa sebelum Draco kita bawa ke Inggris, kita bertiga harus mengadakan ritual pemasangan mantera pelindung tingkat tertinggi secara bersamaan. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko jika si bocah ingusan itu menghabiskan waktunya memimpikan putraku daripada melatih kemampuan _Occlumency_-nya," sungut Severus yang memang sangat _over protective_ terhadap putranya itu. Meski Draco bukanlah terlahir dari benihnya, namun ia sangat menyayangi remaja rupawan itu seperti anak kandungnya. Albus hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua lelaki muda itu. Sesungguhnya di balik 'topeng' dingin khas Slytherin yang biasa mereka gunakan, terdapat hati yang begitu hangat dengan pancaran cahaya kasih sayang tak pernah putus, apalagi jika hal tersebut menyangkut putra kebanggaan mereka.

**Di sebelah Selatan Perancis**

**D**raco melemaskan otot-otot jemarinya setelah merasakan pegal di kedua belah tangannya setelah selama hampir tiga jam ia gunakan untuk melukis. Saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah bukit kecil berumput hijau lembut , tak jauh dari sisi selatan Dumbledore Manor yang dikelilingi oleh perkebunan anggur dan zaitun. Beberapa area tanah yang sebelumnya tampak kosong di belakang manor saat ini menjelma ladang gandum yang sedang menunggu masa panen. Draco mengenakan sebuah celana panjang hitam dan sebuah kemeja dengan warna senada yang digulung sebatas siku, memperlihatkan kulit halusnya yang pucat. Suasana Avignon yang hangat di awal musim panas membuat Draco sengaja melepaskan dua deretan teratas kancing kemejanya. Draco juga mengikat rambut pirangnya yang telah mencapai punggung dengan sehelai pita sutera berwarna hijau, agar tidak berkibar dipermainkan angin ketika ia sedang larut dalam mengerjakan lukisannya.

Angin perbukitan yang berhembus hangat dengan _ritme_ teratur mempermainkan helaian rambut remaja dengan paras luar biasa menawan itu. Beberapa kelopak bunga dari pohon tinggi dan bercabang banyak yang berjatuhan dari tangkainya di terpa angin semilir mendarat dengan sempurna di antara rambut pirangnya, membuat dua peri rumah yang setia menemaninya sejak ia masih bayi merah berlomba untuk membersihkan rambut sang tuan muda. Draco hanya tersenyum memandangi ulah kedua peri rumah itu, dan membiarkan mereka melepaskan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang dengan nakal mengotori rambut indahnya. Seperti biasanya, keberadaan Draco di atas bukit itu tak lepas dari iringan beberapa binatang hutan yang juga begitu setia mendampingi kemanapun remaja itu pergi. Bahkan beberapa peri hutan tampak bergantian membawakan buah-buahan segar untuk remaja tersebut.

_Pont d'Avignon_, sebuah lagu yang menceriterakan mengenai jembatan Avignon yang membelah sungai Rhône berkali-kali dinyanyikan anak-anak _muggle_ dari bawah bukit tempat Draco berada. Dengan seutas senyum di sudut bibirnya, remaja berusia dua belas tahun itu turut mendendangkan lagu yang sama. Keadaan Dumbledore Manor yang dilindungi mantera pelindung yang meliputi hamparan perkebunan, peternakan dan perbukitan yang Draco duduki membuat ia tak terlihat oleh komunitas _muggle_, meski ia dengan jelas dapat melihat mereka. Keadaan manor yang megah itu hanya terlihat seperti hutan belantara yang terlalu menakutkan untuk dimasuki bagi komunitas _muggle_, meski kadang anak-anak desa terdekat suka bermain-main di bawah bukit yang tak terlampau tinggi itu.

Dua peri hutan yang sejak tadi menghilang di dalam hutan tak jauh dari bukit yang digunakan oleh Draco untuk melukis kembali datang dengan membawa senampan buah _blueberry_ segar. Kedua peri hutan itu lantas duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan remaja rupawan itu, seraya bergiliran menyuapinya dengan _blueberry_ segar yang cocok sekali disantap sebagai camilan di siang hari yang cukup panas itu. Draco mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dua makhluk kecil tersebut, lantas menyandarkan punggungnya di sebatang pohon tua rindang yang tepat berdiri di belakangnya.

Perasaan lelah yang mendera remaja berkulit pucat berambut pirang lurus sepunggung itu membuatnya tak sadar memejamkan mata. Dalam sekejap, ia segera terdampar di alam tidur dalam balutan angin musim panas yang berhembus perlahan. Sebuah lukisan besar dengan latar jembatan Avignon yang berdiri kokoh bak sepasang kaki raksasa yang mengangkangi sungai Rhône yang berkelok-kelok indah tergurat dengan sempurna, sehingga tampak nyata. Remaja berotak cerdas itu menggunakan komposisi cat lukis yang begitu pas, sehingga membuat lukisannya begitu hidup. Binatang-binatang hutan yang semenjak tadi menemani remaja itu mulai membentuk lingkaran, mengelilingi remaja yang terlihat semakin rupawan ketika ia tertidur itu. Sepasang peri hutan yang tadi membawakannya buah _blueberry_, tampak mengipasi Draco dengan setangkai daun lebar dari pepohonan pendek yang tumbuh subur di sekitar bukit.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sehingga tak terasa telah lebih dari sepeminuman teh Draco tertidur di bawah pohon rindang itu. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ketika Albus, ayah angkatnya telah berdiri tepat di samping tubuhnya. Albus sedikit terkejut mendapati putra angkat yang begitu ia sayangi tertidur di alam terbuka dengan dikelilingi oleh binatang-binatang hutan yang tampak begitu menjaganya. Namun setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan putranya selama mantera pelindung manor tidak dirusak oleh siapapun, Albus menghembuskan nafas lega. Lelaki tua berambut putih dan berjenggot lebat itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan putranya. Sebaliknya, ia malah berlutut di samping sang anak, dan memutuskan untuk memangku putranya yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Albus tak lupa pula menugaskan kedua peri rumah untuk membawa peralatan melukis putranya ke dalam manor.

**Hogwarts, Britania Raya**

**D**raco membuka matanya perlahan. Aura sihir yang berbeda dari suasana kamar tidurnya langsung menyeruak hidung remaja tersebut, sehingga ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Sepintas, tak ada yang berbeda dengan kamar tidur tempat dimana ia tergolek saat ini, meski kekuatan sihir di dalam diri remaja tersebut mengatakan hal yang lain. Draco bukanlah remaja biasa, dan ia bisa memastikan bahwa aura kamar yang ia tempati saat ini begitu dingin, berbeda dengan kamarnya di Dumbledore Manor yang selalu menyuguhkan aura damai dan teduh. Spontan, Draco berjingkat kaget, namun sebuah tangan kekar menahan dadannya. Draco yang sudah sangat mengenal pemilik tangan itu hanya mendongak, menatap sang ayah dengan tanda tanya. Albus duduk di samping tempat tidur putranya, dan membiarkan remaja berambut pirang itu merebahkan kepala di pangkuannya.

"_Daddy_, aku tahu kalau sekarang kita tidak sedang berada di Dumbledore Manor. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku dimana kita sekarang?" tanya remaja tersebut. Draco yang memang sangat dekat dengan Albus, menyusupkan kepalanya di dada sang ayah. Meskipun telah berusia dua belas tahun, Draco selalu bersikap seperti itu setiap kali sang ayah mengunjunginya.

"Kau benar, _Son_. Saat ini kita sedang berada di Hogwarts," jawab Albus seraya membenarkan posisi rambut pirang panjang putra angkatnya itu. Dengan penuh cinta, dikecupnya kening anak lelaki rupawan itu.

"Hogwarts?" mata Draco membesar. Ditatapnya sang ayah dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Tampaknya naga kecil kita telah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya," sebuah suara lain yang juga dikenal baik oleh Draco terdengar dari sisi kirinya. Sepasang bola mata _silver_ milik remaja tersebut kembali melebar ketika melihat dua lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan, berdiri gagah di samping tempat tidurnya. Draco segera mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan sang ayah, dan menghamburkan diri memeluk kedua lelaki yang tak lain adalah Lucius dan Severus itu.

"_Uncle_ Sevvy! _Uncle_ Luce!" seru remaja pemilik senyum manis itu dengan riang. Ia memeluk Severus yang merupakan guru ramuannya sejak ia berusia lima tahun. Bagi Draco, Severus bukan hanya sekadar ayah baptis dan seorang guru, Severus adalah rekannya dalam bertukar pikiran ketika mengadakan penelitian mengenai manfaat tumbuh-tumbuhan liar yang banyak terdapat di dalam hutan kecil tak jauh dari Dumbledore Manor. Severus memamerkan senyuman manisnya, sebuah senyuman yang sesungguhnya sangat langka ia keluarkan. Ia mendekap erat remaja yang sangat berbakat di bidang ramuan sejak usia muda itu dengan erat. Severus juga tak lupa menghadiahkan ciuman hangat di kedua pipi Draco, dan juga dikeningnya. Draco terkikik geli melihat tingkah sang ayah baptisnya itu.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Severus, Draco lalu menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Lucius, sang paman yang tanpa ia ketahui adalah 'Ibu' kandungnya sendiri. Senyuman merekah tersungging di bibir tipis Lucius, seraya balas memeluk erat sang anak yang telah sebulan lamanya tidak ia kunjungi. Kesibukannya di Kementrian, juga pertemuan demi pertemuan dengan seluruh Pelahap Maut yang mulai menyusun kekuatan kembali, membuat Lucius tak bisa terlalu sering mengunjungi sang putra.

"_Tu me mangues, mon oncle Luce,"_ ujar Draco dengan nada lirih. Ditengadahkannya kepalanya, menatap sosok tampan lelaki yang juga memiliki sepasang mata _silver_ seperti dirinya itu. Senyum Lucius lagi-lagi mengembang.

_"J'ai vraiment vous manquez, Fils. Comment allez-vous, hemmm?" _jawab Lucius seraya menciumi kening sang putra. Dengan penuh kelembutan, diselipkannya rambut yang menjuntai di depan wajah sang anak ke balik telinganya. Draco yang selalu merasakan perasaan nyaman luar biasa ketika berada dalam dekapan sang paman hanya semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam dekapan Lucius.

_"Mon oncle, vous ne savez pas à quel point tu me manques. Il ya beaucoup de choses que je voulais vous demander, mon oncle Luc. Mais surtout, je veux m'assurer que si vous êtes d'accord. Je veux vous entendre chanter lullaby plus pour moi. Je m'ennuie de ta voix, mon oncle. " _Lucius hampir menitikkan airmata mendengar perkataan sang anak. Dibimbingnya remaja rupawan itu kembali ke tempat tidur besarnya, lalu dengan perlahan membaringkan sang anak. Lucius turut duduk di samping sang anak, seraya mengelus rambut pirangnya yang halus. Albus dan Severus yang juga berada di dalam ruangan itu hanya bertukar pandang, menyaksikan keintiman yang tercipta antara 'Ibu' dan anak tersebut.

"Beristirahatlah kembali, Sayang. Setelah makan malam, kami akan menjelaskan kepadamu mengapa saat ini kau berada di Hogwarts. Percayalah, _Son_, kami melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu. Kau adalah permata hati kami, _Son_, sebab itulah kami hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu," bisik Lucius di telinga sang anak. Draco mengangguk kecil, dan mulai kembali memejamkan matanya. Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah suara merdu Lucius yang menyanyikan senandung tidur mengenai negeri yang jauh dalam bahasa Elf untuk pengantar tidur sang anak, menghadirkan aura damai di dalam ruangan tersebut. Angin dingin dengan aroma tanah basah dan rempah-rempah secara tiba-tiba berhembus di dalam kamar. Albus dan Severus kembali bertukar pandang, seolah mengerti keinginan Lucius untuk berdua saja dengan sang anak. Dengan langkah pelan mereka berdua akhirnya mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Lucius yang sedang memeluk erat sang anak yang tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>uasana kamar tidur Draco di Hogwarts, yang terletak tepat di sisi kanan kamar Albus tampak sunyi senyap. Begitu sunyinya sehingga desir angin yang berasal dari pijaran api hijau yang meliuk-liuk dari perapian terdengar jelas. Makan malam telah berakhir dua jam yang lalu. Lucius dan Severus juga telah meninggalkan kamar itu lima belas menit yang lalu, setelah mereka menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Draco alasan kepindahannya ke Inggris yang terkesan mendadak. Draco benar-benar terkejut ketika ia mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya di Hogwarts inilah tempat ia dilahirkan. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa sosok anak lelaki yang dimaksudkan dalam ramalan ketiga Trelawney tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Meski memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa, tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun di benak Draco bahwa ia adalah pemegang kunci terpenting untuk mengalahkan si penyihir hitam yang sering disebut sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan itu, padahal ia telah mendengar kisah mengenai ramalan tersebut sejak ia berumur lima tahun.

Albus yang saat itu sendirian menemani putra angkatnya mendekap remaja rupawan itu ke dalam pelukannya, seakan hendak menenangkan gemuruh di dada putra angkatnya itu. Sesuai permintaan Lucius, mereka memang belum memberitahukan kepada Draco bahwa orangtua kandungnya adalah Lucius dan Pangeran Kegelapan itu sendiri. Albus juga tidak menyebutkan secara utuh isi ramalan ketiga kepada putra angkatnya itu. Walaupun Draco telah mengetahui perihal ramalan ketiga sejak ia berumur lima tahun, namun ia memang tidak pernah mengetahui isi keseluruhan dari ramalan Trelawney tersebut. Dan Albus bersyukur sebab putranya itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dan, meski sejak berumur dua hari Draco telah diasuh oleh Albus, lelaki tua berwajah bijaksana itu tetap tak pernah mampu membaca pikiran anaknya. Draco secara alami memiliki kekuatan untuk membentengi pikirannya, yang diyakini Albus diwarisi oleh putranya itu dari kedua orangtua kandungnya. Sebagai salah seorang yang pernah menjadi guru bagi Pangeran Kegelapan, Albus tahu benar sebesar apa kekuatan mantan muridnya tersebut, belum lagi ditambah dengan kekuatan sihir Lucius yang tak kalah hebat. Dan Albus mengakui, meskipun dari luar putranya itu hanya terlihat seperti seorang putra bangsawan yang manja tanpa memiliki kekuatan apa-apa, namun kekuatan sihir yang terpendam di dalam tubuhnya bahkan seimbang dengan Harry Potter sendiri.

Draco masih membenamkan wajahnya di dalam dekapan sang ayah ketika terdengar ketukan sebanyak tiga kali dari luar kamarnya. Meski ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapakah yang mengetahui keberadaannya di kamar tersebut selain ayah angkatnya dan Lucius serta ayah baptisnya Severus, remaja rupawan itu tak sedikitpun ingin bertanya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan perasaannya di dalam dekapan sang ayah, tanpa peduli siapapun yang berada di luar kamarnya tersebut.

* * *

><p>"<strong>M<strong>asuk!" suara berat yang menyahut dari dalam kamar yang berasal dari seorang lelaki yang dikenal baik oleh Harry sebagai suara Albus, sang kepala sekolah, membuatnya dengan mantap membuka daun pintu dari kayu ek di hadapannya itu. Meski Harry merasakan sedikit ganjil ketika Albus meminta untuk bertemu dengannya di kamar yang setahu Harry tidak pernah digunakan itu, Harry tetap memenuhi permintaan kepala sekolahnya tersebut. Harry yang percaya penuh dengan lelaki tua bijaksana itu meyakini bahwa Albus tidak akan memintanya datang disaat hampir tengah malam seperti sekarang jika ia memang tidak memiliki suatu berita yang penting untuk disampaikan.

Harry melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar tidur luas yang didominasi warna hijau itu. Meski penerangan yang berasal dari pijaran api perapian di dua sudut ruangan itu tidaklah terlalu terang, Harry bisa memastikan dengan benar warna dari ruangan tersebut. Harry menghentikan gerak langkahnya ketika pandangannya terbentur pada dua sosok tubuh yang sedang berpelukan di sofa panjang tepat di hadapannya. Lelaki tua yang sedang memeluk sosok berambut pirang lurus sepunggung itu tak lain adalah Albus sendiri. Namun yang menjadi tanda tanya di benak Harry adalah tentang sosok dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya tak terlihat, disebabkan posisinya yang membelakangi Harry.

"Silahkan duduk, Harry," pinta Albus. Harry berjalan menuju sofa lain yang berada di depan sang kepala sekolahnya itu. Dengan tenang, dihenyakkannya tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang begitu empuk. Matanya tak beralih dari sosok yang bergelayut manja dalam pelukan lelaki tua itu. Dan seolah tahu bahwa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, sosok berambut pirang lurus itu membalikkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dalam pelukan Albus, menatap lurus tepat ke arah sepasang mata _emerald_ milik Harry.

Mata Harry terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya setengah menganga demi melihat seraut wajah luar biasa rupawan pemilik rambut pirang tersebut. Anak lelaki yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah anak lelaki yang sama yang berada dalam mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu !

Harry memandangi sosok anak lelaki itu tanpa berkedip. Lidahnya serasa kelu untuk mendeskripsikan sosok remaja yang luar biasa itu, seolah perbendaharaan kata yang ia miliki tidaklah cukup. Persis seperti di dalam mimpinya, anak lelaki itu memiliki kulit pucat yang terlihat semakin pucat dalam temaramnya penerangan di dalam ruangan itu. Ia memiliki dagu yang runcing, dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis berwarna merah jambu. Anak-anak rambut tampak menyeruak dan teruntai turun di keningnya. Remaja lelaki yang sepertinya lebih muda dari Harry itu memiliki sepasang mata _silver_ yang tampak berpijar-pijar bahagia.

Albus yang melihat tingkah Harry hanya tersenyum dan berdehem, seolah berupaya untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Deheman yang lebih tepat menyerupai teguran itu membuat Harry tersadar. Wajahnya memerah menyadari perbuatannya yang sungguh memalukan itu.

"Harry, seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, perkenalkan, ini putra angkatku. Draconis Thomas Tobhias Dumbledore," ujar Albus, seraya mengajak remaja rupawan yang ternyata adalah putra angkatnya itu berdiri. Dan ketika remaja itu berdiri, Harry dengan jelas bisa melihat penampilannya yang mengenakan jubah sutera hijau tua, dengan dalaman berupa kemeja dengan warna senada dan celana panjang hitam yang membentuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Harry menelan ludah seraya ikut berdiri. _Remaja ini memang memiliki daya pikat luar biasa_, batin Harry.

"_Hi_, kau boleh memanggilku Draco. Dan siapakah namamu ?" remaja rupawan itu mengulurkan tangannya. Lutut Harry hampir saja tak kuat menyangga tubuhnya mendengar suara putra angkat kepala sekolahnya itu. Harry seolah sedang dibawa ke sebuah taman luas yang indah yang dipenuhi dengan nyanyian merdu para peri. Aroma _vanilla_ yang sejak tadi mengusik keingintahuan Harry semakin nyata menyebar ketika remaja berambut pirang panjang itu berjalan elegan menghampirinya.

"Ha-harry Potter," jawab Harry seraya menyambut uluran tangan Draco. Lagi-lagi Harry menelan ludah merasakan kehalusan kulit remaja di depannya itu. Bola mata Draco membulat sempurna ketika mendengar Harry menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

"Harry Potter?" Draco memalingkan wajahnya menatap sang Ayah yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Dia adalah penyihir muda yang terkenal itu, _Daddy_? Penyihir muda yang kau ceritakan padaku sejak usiaku lima tahun?" tanya Draco penuh antusias. Albus hanya tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah anak angkatnya itu.

"_Son_, kurasa kau bisa bertanya langsung kepada orangnya, berhubung _Mr_. Potter berada tepat di depanmu, bukannya malah balik bertanya kepada ayahmu ini," semburat merah tercetak jelas di wajah rupawan Draco demi mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Harry semakin mengagumi keindahan paras remaja tersebut, apalagi ketika melihat wajahnya yang merona. Draco yang merasa malu karena perkataan ayah angkatnya itu kembali menyembunyikan wajah di balik jubah sang ayah, sehingga Albus tak kuasa untuk terkekeh geli menyaksikan tingkah putranya yang kekanakan.

"_Well_, silahkan duduk kembali, Harry. Maaf mengusik waktu istirahatmu di malam ini. Aku tidak akan berlama-lama menahanmu di sini. Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku merasa bahwa keselamatan putraku terancam kalau ia terlalu sering kutinggalkan sendiri di Perancis, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk membawanya kembali ke Inggris. Aku akan mengasuhnya di sini. Berhubung karena keberadaan putraku ini hanya diketahui segelintir orang, aku ingin pada waktu luangmu kau menemani putraku, Harry. Aku masih memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan mengenai keberadaan Draco di sini, dan sambil menunggu waktu itu tiba, kuharap kau tidak keberatan menemani putraku. Bagaimana, Harry?" tanya Albus. Harry menatap kepala sekolahnya itu dengan raut tak percaya. Albus mempercayakan dirinya untuk menemani putra angkatnya yang rupawan itu?

"A-aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Prof." jawab Harry. Draco mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman manis yang sanggup meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan lelaki manapun tersungging dari bibir tipisnya. Matanya berpijar laksana merkuri.

"Satu hal lagi, Harry. Aku berharap kau juga merahasiakan keberadaan Draco di sini dari siapapun, termasuk dua sahabat baikmu : _Mrs_. Granger dan _Mr_. Weasley," pesan Albus. Harry mengangguk singkat. Harry menatap Draco yang pada saat itu masih memandanginya. Segaris kerutan muncul di kening Harry ketika menyaksikan tiga titik membentuk segitiga berwarna _silver_ tepat berada di antara kedua alis remaja itu. Tiga titik kecil yang seolah tersembul dari dalam kulitnya. Harry mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kepada Draco ataupun Albus mengenai hal tersebut ketika ia mendengar lonceng malam telah berbunyi dua belas kali. Harry segera berpamitan untuk kembali ke asramanya, setelah berjanji untuk menemui remaja rupawan itu pada saat makan siang keesokan harinya.

_bersambung…_

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Penulis:<strong>

Akhirnya sampai juga di _chapter_ 3, meskipun dengan tertatih-tatih. Terima kasih banyak untuk _review_-nya, mohon maaf tidak bisa dibalas satu per satu. Silahkan dilahap _chapter_ ini, dan jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Rate : T

Genre : General/Romance

**Warning : OOC, Slash, Typo, MPreg!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Third Prophecy<strong>

by

**Nara Shevandra**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

**H**arry berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tak terlalu ramai dilewati oleh siswa, tepat setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Remaja itu berjalan dengan kepala menunduk dan bibir terkatup rapat. Ia membawa langkahnya melewati jalan lurus berlantaikan keramik kelabu yang memanjang sepanjang koridor, lalu meniti satu demi satu anak tangga menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tujuan remaja itu sesungguhnya adalah ruangan lain yang tepat berada di sisi ruangan Albus Dumbledore. Sesekali Harry mengangkat kepala dan membalas sapaan beberapa murid lain yang ia temui di sepanjang koridor dengan anggukan dan seulas senyum manis yang tersungging dari bibirnya. Ketika jarak antara dirinya dan ruangan Kepala Sekolah semakin dekat, Harry tampak menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, berusaha meredam letupan-letupan kecil yan menghadirkan sensasi aneh di dadanya. Entah mengapa, semenjak pertemuannya dengan putra angkat Kepala Sekolah tempo hari, Harry tak mampu sedikitpun untuk mengenyahkan paras rupawan remaja lelaki berambut pirang yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu dari pelupuk mata dan pikirannya. Remaja pemilik sepasang mata berwarna _silver_ dengan segala pesona dan keindahan yang ada pada dirinya itu mampu memerangkap seluruh ruang di benak Harry.

Harry menghentikan ayunan langkah kakinya ketika ia telah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Draco yang tertutup rapat. Bibirnya setengah bergetar ketika menyebutkan kata sandi untuk memasuki kamar remaja lelaki yang memiliki rambut pirang terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Kata sandi yang diberikan oleh Albus Dumbledore pada Harry tadi pagi sebelum acara makan pagi dimulai merupakan nama sebuah kota di Perancis dimana putra angkatnya itu tinggal selama ini.

"Avignon."

Sebuah pintu besar berdaun dua dengan ukiran begitu indah di hadapan Harry yang terbuat dari kayu ek tebal seperti halnya sebagian besar pintu-pintu lain yang terdapat di seluruh bangunan sekolah Hogwats perlahan-lahan terbuka tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Aroma _vanilla _bercampur lavender seketika menyeruak ke permukaan dan langsung menyergap indera penciuman Harry. Dengan langkah pelan, Harry mengayunkan langkahnya memasuki ruangan tidur yang sangat luas itu, setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu yang terbuka lebar di belakangnya. Kamar tidur putra angkat Albus Dumbledore itu merupakan kamar tidur terluas yang pernah Harry lihat seumur hidupnya. Pencahayaan di dalam ruangan tersebut berasal dari langit-langit ruangan yang didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga menghasilkan pantulan-pantulan sinar matahari yang berpendar indah sesuai dengan perubahan waktu dan terlihat sangat terang. Kondisi itu membuat Harry bisa melihat seluruh isi ruangan dengan jelas.

_Sur le pont d'Avignon  
>L'on y danse, l'on y danse<br>Sur le pont d'Avignon  
>L'on y danse tous en rond<em>

_Les beaux messieurs font comm' ça  
>Et puis encore comm' ça<em>

_Sur le pont d'Avignon  
>L'on y danse, l'on y danse<br>Sur le pont d'Avignon  
>L'on y danse tous en rond<em>

_Les bell' dames font comm' ça  
>Et puis encore comm' ça<em>

Bait-bait lagu bernada riang yang diyakini Harry dinyanyikan dalam bahasa Perancis mengalun indah dari ruangan berlantai keramik yang didominasi oleh warna hijau cerah tersebut. Tak jauh dari tempat Harry berdiri, tepatnya di sisi kanan perapian yang menyala dengan api kecil, Draco terlihat duduk manis di atas sebuah sofa tunggal berlapis beludru lembut yang menghadap ke arah sebuah jendela besar. Remaja mempesona itu duduk sambil mengelus telinga seekor kucing mungil berbulu putih yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Bibir remaja itu tampak bergerak-gerak perlahan, sehingga Harry mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa remaja di hadapannya itulah yang menyenandungkan kidung indah tersebut dengan suara yang terdengar begitu merdu dan menggoda di gendang telinga Harry. Sukmanya seolah dibawa terbang, menyatu dalam nada-nada ringan yang Draco dendangkan. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Harry yang masih berdiri mematung dan larut dalam kekagumannya, kucing kecil berbulu putih yang berada di atas pangkuan Draco terlihat memejamkan sepasang matanya yang berwarna kebiruan, seolah ikut terhanyut dalam keindahan suara sekaligus elusan remaja rupawan yang memangkunya tersebut.

Untuk beberapa saat Harry masih tetap dalam posisinya yang mematung bagaikan sebuah arca batu, menikmati alunan suara Draco yang begitu memukaunya. Matanya hampir tak berkedip memandangi remaja berkulit pucat itu. Dan Draco yang rupanya merasakan aura sihir lain di dalam kamarnya segera menyadari bahwa ia tak sendirian. Putra angkat sang Kepala Sekolah itu segera mengangkat kepalanya sehingga sepasang mata _silver_-nya langsung beradu dengan sepasang _emerald_ milik Harry. Remaja berambut panjang yang mencapai pinggang itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Harry!" seru Draco seraya bergegas berdiri setelah meletakkan kucing putihnya di sofa yang ia duduki. Draco yang mengenakan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang terjahit rapi dan kaos berkerah berwarna biru langit tanpa jubah itu segera menghampiri Harry dan memegang kedua lengan remaja berkacamata itu sehingga membuat Harry sedikit salah tingkah. Raut wajah penyihir muda yang memiliki rambut berantakan itu tampak merona.

"Ummm, hai, Draco," balas Harry dengan canggung sehingga membuat Draco terkikik kecil. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah rupawan Draco semakin lebar ketika melihat raut wajah sosok remaja yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penyelamat dunia sihir itu sedikit memerah. Dengan gerakan perlahan namun meyakinkan, Draco berjalan di depan Harry seraya menarik sebelah tangan remaja lelaki berparas tampan tersebut. Harry tanpa berkata apa-apa mengikuti langkah kaki Draco yang menuntunnya ke satu set sofa lain yang pernah ia duduki di malam pertemuan mereka untuk kali pertama.

"Aku senang sekali kau memenuhi janjimu untuk menemuiku, Harry. Ayo, silahkan duduk!" ajak Draco sambil terlebih dahulu menghenyakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tersebut. Harry mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping kanan Draco sehingga aroma _vanilla_ yang berasal dari tubuh remaja berambut pirang tersebut semakin nyata tercium. Kucing putih bertubuh mungil yang meringkuk di sofa sebelumnya beringsut turun dan kembali melangkah ke arah kedua remaja tersebut sebelum akhirnya kembali bergelung manja di pangkuan Draco.

"Anak kucing yang manis. Siapa namanya?" tanya Harry. Tangannya ikut mengelus cuping telinga hewan kecil itu.

"Terima kasih, Harry. Namanya Cassy. _Daddy_ memberikannya padaku tadi pagi," sahut Draco dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah berada di Hogwart, Draco?" tanya Harry lagi seraya mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, ke arah jendela besar di depan sofa yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh remaja berambut pirang di sampingnya itu. Ia merasa tak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama memandangi keindahan paras remaja berkulit pucat itu sehingga memutuskan untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada barisan pepohonan tinggi menjulang dan menghijau yang tampak jelas dari posisi duduknya saat ini.

"Sejujurnya, di satu sisi aku sangat senang berada di sini, Harry. Itu artinya aku bisa bertemu _Daddy_ setiap hari. Tapi di sisi lain aku merindukan suasana tenang yang kudapatkan di Dumbledore Manor. Kau tahu, di Perancis kami memiliki perkebunan anggur dan zaitun serta ladang gandum yang sangat luas. Aku bisa berlarian di sana dengan bebas, tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun. Ya, pendek kata Perancis adalah rumah sesungguhnya bagiku. Dua belas tahun usiaku kuhabiskan di sana. Meskipun aku yakin kalau _Daddy_ sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa Hogwarts adalah tempat dimana aku dilahirkan. Iya, kan?" Draco menghentikan sejenak ceritanya, sehingga Harry kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada remaja yang duduk di sisinya itu, lalu mengangguk. Membenarkan ucapan Draco. "_Well_, aku memang tidak bisa langsung mengatakan bahwa aku tak betah berada di sini, karena pada kenyataannya aku baru sehari berada di Hogwarts. Tapi bisa kukatakan, waktu sehari itu sudah membuatku merindukan banyak hal yang kutinggalkan di Perancis. Aku merindukan kamar tidurku yang menyajikan pemandangan indah yang bisa kusaksikan dari balik jendela di setiap pergantian musim. Aku merindukan bukit kecil yang biasanya kugunakan untuk melukis keindahan Avignon bersama binatang-binatang hutan yang selalu setia menemaniku. Dan aku juga merindukan teman-teman _muggle_-ku. Namun sesungguhnya yang paling kurindukan adalah lab mini yang dibangun _Daddy _untukku sejak aku masih kecil karena ketertarikanku yang sangat besar di bidang ramuan. Aku tak yakin _Uncle_ Sevvy akan sukarela meminjamkanku lab-nya jika aku ingin meneliti sekaligus mencoba meracik ramuan di sini." tutur Draco panjang lebar. Harry menatap takjub pada remaja berkulit halus tersebut. Kekagumannya akan putra angkat sang Kepala Sekolah itu semakin besar. Meskipun begitu, kening Harry tetap berkerut mendengar kalimat terakhir remaja rupawan yang masih asyik mengelus bulu-bulu lembut kucing putihnya yang mungil itu

"Hemmm, Draco, apakah _Uncle _Sevvy yang kau maksud itu adalah _Professor_ Snape?" tanya Harry dengan nada tak yakin. Sungguh, jauh di dasar hati Harry sangat berharap agar Draco menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan tidak. Namun, harapan Harry memudar ketika yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Draco menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan perkiraan Harry sebelumnya._ Damn! _batin Harry.

"Ya. Kau benar, Harry. _Uncle_ Sevvy atau _Professor_ Snape itu adalah ayah baptisku. Hey, kenapa wajahmu memucat begitu, Harry ?" goda Draco ketika paras remaja tampan di sampingnya itu tampak sedikit memutih. Tawa Draco berderai indah, sementara Harry hanya mendengus kecil. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, _Uncle_ Sevvy memang memiliki tampang galak. Raut wajahnya juga begitu dingin. Tapi sesungguhnya ia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia begitu menyayangiku, bukan karena aku adalah putra angkat seorang Albus Dumbledore. Selain itu, _Uncle_ Sevvy adalah satu-satunya orang yang sering kuajak bertukar pikiran mengenai penelitianku tentang ramuan. Tentu saja, dia Guru Ramuan terbaik sedataran Britania Raya."

Harry hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar penjelasan dari putra angkat sang Kepala Sekolahnya itu mengenai Severus Snape, Guru Ramuan yang justru sangat dibencinya. Harry yakin bahwa ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga jatuh berguling menahan tawa jika kemarin ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa Snape adalah orang baik . Namun hari ini, karena yang mengatakan hal tersebut adalah putra angkat Dumbledore sendiri, maka Harry mau tak mau terdiam sambil mencerna kembali perkataan remaja tersebut. Meskipun begitu, Harry masih juga tak habis pikir ketika Draco mengatakan bahwa lelaki berhidung bengkok bak paruh elang itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang diajaknya bertukar pikiran. _Bukankah Albus Dumbledore sendiri adalah seorang penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan dan kepandaian yang luar biasa? Lalu mengapa Draco hanya mengajak Snape untuk bertukar pikiran mengenai ramuan, bukan ayah angkatnya?_ batin Harry penuh tanda tanya.

Di dalam hati, Harry juga mengira-ngira sejauh mana kepandaian serta kekuatan remaja berparas rupawan itu. Harry yakin, di balik penampilannya yang tak ubah seorang putra bangsawan manja tanpa kemampuan apa-apa, tersimpan kekuatan sihir yang maha dahsyat. Harry mampu merasakan aura sihir yang menyelimuti remaja berambut pirang itu sedemikian kuat. Harry juga bisa membayangkan sejauh mana kemampuan remaja itu dalam bidang ramuan. Jika seorang Snape yang terkenal dingin bisa menjadi rekannya bertukar pikiran dalam hal ramuan, maka Harry bisa memastikan bahwa remaja berkulit pucat itu memang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat istimewa.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa Snape adalah orang baik." tutur Harry setelah beberapa waktu terdiam, bermain dengan alam pikirnya. Draco yang duduk di sampingnya tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Harry, namun akhirnya ia kembali tertawa kecil dan mengangkat bahu, seolah tidak terganggu dengan ucapan Harry. "Oh ya, mengapa _Professor_ Dumbledore tidak memasukkanmu menjadi murid Hogwarts saja? Dengan kemampuanmu, tak kuragukan kalau dalam waktu singkat kau akan menjadi murid kesayangan para pengajar di sini." tanya Harry lagi sambil menyeruput segelas teh yang tinggal setengah. Beberapa saat sebelum mereka telibat dalam percakapan, Draco memang telah memerintahkan peri rumah yang diketahui Harry bernama Gippy untuk menyediakan jamuan kecil untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau tentunya tidak lupa bahwa keberadaanku selama ini dirahasiakan, bukan?" Draco balik bertanya. Remaja dengan rambut pirang mencapai pinggang itu juga turut mengangkat cangkir keramik berisi teh di depannya, lalu menyeruputnya dengan perlahan. Harry yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tampak meringis. Dalam hati ia merutuki ketololannya yang telah mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Draco," sahut Harry. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat matang. "Aku terkadang suka bicara tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu," sambungnya. Draco hanya menanggapi perkataan Harry dengan menghadiahkan senyuman manisnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Harry. Seperti yang pernah _Daddy_ katakan, ia sedang memikirkan cara terbaik agar aku betah di sini. Tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa _Daddy_ akan membiarkanku turut menjadi murid Hogwarts, kan? Hei, tidakkah kau merasa bahwa sejak tadi sepertinya isi pembicaraan kita hanya tentang aku? Mengapa kau tak bercerita mengenai dirimu, Harry? Ayolah, aku juga ingin mendengarkan cerita tentang seorang Harry Potter," bujuk Draco. Ia tampak memiringkan posisi duduknya dan menyamankan diri sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah Harry dengan jelas.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku, Dray? Kurasa tak ada yang istimewa dariku yang bisa kuceritakan padamu," sahut Harry sambil turut memiringkan posisi duduknya hingga ia dan Draco saling berhadapan.

"Dray?" Kening Draco tampak berkerut mendengar Harry memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecil itu. Namun tak lama, senyum manis kembali terukir di sudut bibirnya.

"Ah, lagi-lagi aku minta maaf, Draco. Bibirku ini terlalu lancang memanggilmu seperti itu. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman menyebutmu dengan nama itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Harry merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf, Harry? Aku kan tidak bilang bahwa aku tak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu. Justru sebaliknya, aku suka kau memanggilku Dray. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau mulai dari sekarang kau memanggilku Dray. Tapi itu berlaku hanya untukmu." sahut remaja pemilik sepasang mata berwarna kelabu itu. Harry tampak sumringah mendengar perkataan Draco. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"_Thanks_, Dray."

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa menceritakan padaku tentang dirimu, Harry. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tatapan yang diberikan Draco membuat Harry tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa mengatakan tidak pada tatapan membius remaja berambut pirang itu?

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa. Aku akan mulai dari masa kecilku. Hanya saja, masa kecilku tidaklah seindah yang dibayangkan oleh orang-orang yang hanya memandangku dari nama dan gelar yang kusandang, Dray. Setelah kedua orangtuaku meninggal, aku diasuh oleh Paman dan Bibiku. Mereka adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih kumiliki, dan mereka memperlakukanku dengan kejam. Perlakuan mereka terhadapku sangat jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan perlakuan mereka terhadap Dudley, putra tunggal mereka. Paman dan Bibi membenci penyihir. Mereka sering menyalahkanku jika ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi di rumah dan tak akan segan-segan untuk menghukumku, atau membiarkanku kelaparan untuk beberapa hari." Harry menghentikan ceritanya untuk sejenak, dan hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Draco yang terperangah, seolah tak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Aku baru mengetahui bahwa aku adalah keturunan penyihir ketika usiaku sebelas tahun. Usia dimana aku menerima surat dari Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya. Andai kau melihat raut wajahku yang penuh tanda tanya ketika namaku dipanggil untuk mengikuti seleksi pembagian asrama oleh Topi Seleksi. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang tidak mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya namanya begitu terkenal dan menjadi bagian dari sejarah itu sendiri? Kenyataannya, itulah aku. Aku terbengong-bengong ketika melihat reaksi orang-orang yang mendengar namaku." Harry tertawa miris, menertawakan dirinya. Draco yang duduk di sampingnya tampak terdiam, namun menatap lurus pada sepasang _emerald_ milik Harry, dengan pandangan yang penuh makna tak terjabarkan.

"Aku memiliki dua orang sahabat baik di sini. Atau bisa kukatakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah teman pertama yang kumiliki sejak aku dilahirkan. Yang pertama adalah Ronald Weasley, atau yang lebih sering kupanggil Ron. Ya, keluarga Weasley merupakan keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang terkenal dengan rambut merah mereka. Aku yakin kau sudah membaca mengenai hal itu, kan? Ron begitu piawai dalam permainan catur. Sangat sulit untuk mengalahkannya. Ron merupakan temanku bertukar cerita mengenai Quidditch. Keluarga Weasley sudah seperti keluarga kandung bagiku. Aku mengenal anggota keluarga mereka dengan baik. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, begitu juga sebaliknya," tutur Harry. "Sahabatku yang lain adalah Hermione Granger. Gadis cantik kelahiran _muggle_, tapi memiliki otak yang sangat cemerlang. Ia murid terpandai di Hogwarts sejak tahun pertama. Aku dan Ron memanggilnya 'Mione. Menurut pengamatanku selama ini, dua orang sahabatku itu menaruh hati satu sama lain, hanya saja terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Suatu saat nanti, jika keberadaanmu di sini bukanlah rahasia lagi, aku akan sangat senang memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka berdua." papar Harry. Ia melihat pijar bahagia berpendar di sepasang mata berwarna kelabu tersebut. Senyuman manis yang seolah tak pernah beranjak dari bibir tipis Draco membuat Harry menelan ludah. Pandangannya kembali diarahkan ke depan, menatapi rerimbunan pepohonan hijau yang terhampar di luar jendela besar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"_Sound like a plan._ Sepertinya mereka teman yang menyenangkan." Sahut Draco di antara senyumnya yang terukir indah. Harry mengangguk mantap, membenarkannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, kedua remaja berbeda usia tersebut hanya diam. Akan tetapi, pandangan keduanya bertemu di satu titik. Dalam jarak cukup dekat itu, Harry mampu merasakan hangatnya deru napas remaja di hadapannya. Aroma napasnya yang lagi-lagi menyebarkan keharuman _vanilla_ membuat raut wajah Harry memanas. Harry akhirnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba merasuki pikirannya.

"Harry…," panggil Draco memecah kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua sehingga Harry kembali menatap wajahnya. Baris-baris kecil tampak di antara kerutan kening Harry. "Apakah aku boleh menjadi sahabatmu?" sambung remaja berparas rupawan itu dengan nada lirih. Ia tampak menggigit bibirnya perlahan, jemari di kedua tangannya tampak bertaut, dan ia menatap Harry penuh harap. _So cute_, pikir Harry di antara keterkejutannya mendengar permintaan Draco.

"K-kau mau?" Harry berupaya meyakinkan diri, di antara pikiran-pikiran aneh yang kembali berkelebat di benaknya. Entah mengapa, suara-suara dari dasar hati Harry mengirimkan pesan yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia sebenarnya ingin remaja berambut pirang itu menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat baginya.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tahukah kau, aku teringat satu kejadian ketika usiaku lima tahun. Pada saat itu _Daddy_ sedang bercerita mengenai seorang anak bernama Harry Potter." Draco menghentikan sejenak ceritanya untuk melihat reaksi Harry. Draco kembali membuka suara untuk melanjutkan ceritanya ketika Harry menganggukkan kepala, sebagai isyarat agar ia menyelesaikan kisahnya. "Pada saat itu aku berkata kepada _Daddy_ bahwa jika suatu hari aku bertemu dengan Harry Potter, aku akan menjadi sahabat baiknya. Dan sejak hari itu aku terus menyemai harapan agar bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku sungguh tak menyangka jika hari yang kunantikan itu datang begitu cepat dalam kehidupanku. Aku memang tidak memiliki sahabat dekat selama ini, tapi aku berjanji untuk menjadi sahabat terbaik untukmu, Harry. "

Harry nyaris tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun demi mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis remaja berparas rupawan itu. Segala rasa bercampur aduk di hatinya. Untuk sesaat Harry masih tidak mempercayai kenyataan bahwa putra angkat Kepala Sekolah itu ingin menjadi sahabatnya.

"A-aku, ah, Dray. Kau membuatku tak mampu berkata-kata. Tentu saja aku akan senang sekali jika kau menjadi sahabatku. Tak bisa kulukiskan perasaan bahagiaku saat ini. Kau membuatku seperti mendapat sebuah kehormatan tak terkira ketika kau menyatakan keinginanmu itu. Dan aku merasa ucapan terima kasih saja tak akan cukup mewakili rasa senangku atas kebaikan hatimu, Dray." Draco menghentikan ucapan Harry dengan mendekatkan jari telunjuk kirinya ke bibir remaja berkacamata tersebut. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya ditangkupkan di atas punggung tangan kiri Harry, menenangkan remaja tampan berambut hitam tersebut. Kepala Draco tampak menggeleng perlahan sehingga rambut pirang panjangnya turut bergerak gemulai.

" Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Harry. Aku yang merasa sangat beruntung bisa kau terima menjadi sahabatmu. _Friend_?" Draco yang telah melepaskan telunjuk kirinya dari bibir Harry lalu memberikan jari kelingking kirinya. Harry tersenyum merekah seraya menautkan jari kelingking kanannya kepada jari kelingking Draco.

"_Friend_."

Kedua remaja tersebut tak berkata-kata lagi, kembali terdiam dalam jerat sunyi yang menyelubungi keduanya. Masing-masing larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Angin semilir yang berhembus melalui jendela-jendela besar yang terbuka lebar mempermainkan rambut pirang Draco yang panjang dan sebagian menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat mulai memejamkan mata. Harry baru menyadari betapa lentiknya bulu mata Draco yang ternyata berwarna kecoklatan ketika remaja itu terpejam, sehingga keindahan parasnya terlihat semakin nyata.

Tak berapa lama, kepala remaja rupawan itu tampak rebah di atas pundak Harry, terlelap dalam deraan kantuk yang menyerangnya. Dengan hati-hati, Harry menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya dan kemudian berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh putra angkat sang Kepala Sekolah yang tertidur pulas itu ke dalam gendongannya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangan Draco di lehernya, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur besar milik Draco yang dilapisi kain satin berwarna hijau lembut. Dengan perlahan juga, Harry merebahkan tubuh ramping remaja dalam gendongannya itu ke atas ranjangnya yang berukuran besar setelah lebih dulu mengatur beberapa buah bantal. Draco hanya menggeliat kecil ketika tubuhnya telah menyentuh ranjang. Harry tersenyum tipis memandangi paras rupawan Draco yang terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya, lalu menarik selimut di ujung kaki remaja itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Harry juga tak lupa mengatur posisi rambut Draco yang terasa begitu lembut di antara jemarinya. Senyuman Harry merekah semakin lebar ketika melihat sebuah boneka naga berukuran sedang tergeletak tak jauh di sudut ranjang. Harry meraih boneka naga tersebut, lalu mendekatkannya dalam dekapan Draco yang kemudian tampak begitu erat mendekap boneka miliknya itu.

Kucing putih bertubuh mungil yang sejak tadi berada di atas pangkuan Draco ternyata mengikuti Harry. Harry lalu mengangkat hewan kecil itu dan meletakkanya di atas salah satu bantal yang berada tak jauh dari tubuh Draco. Dalam waktu sebentar, kucing mungil itu juga terlihat merapatkan kedua bola matanya. Harry akhirnya menarik sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak di depan meja hias Draco yang berukuran besar. Sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya di atas meja kayu kecil di depannya, Harry tampak memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Sapuan angin yang berhembus perlahan menyapa wajahnya sehingga menimbulkan rasa kantuk yang turut mengantarkannya menyusul Draco, sahabat barunya yang telah terlebih dahulu berlayar di samudera mimpi.

-ooo0ooo-

**M**alam kembali merambat, menyelimuti seluruh bangunan kastil tua Hogwarts. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini angin bertiup begitu kencang, sehingga menyebarkan hawa dingin yang menggigilkan tulang. Langit masih tertutup rapat oleh awan hitam yang menebal dan bergulung-gulung menghalangi pancaran cahaya rembulan. Namun keadaan malam dalam balutan warna pekat dan arakan awan yang menghitam di penghujung Oktober itu seolah tidak dipedulikan oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah penyihir tertua di Britania Raya tersebut. Lampu-lampu tampak menyala di setiap setiap sudut bangunan kastil, termasuk dari menara-menara tinggi yang mengelilinginya. Seluruh murid Hogwarts dari tahun pertama hingga tahun terakhir tampak berdiri berjajar di setiap koridor terbuka yang terdapat di seluruh bangunan kastil. Beberapa murid tahun terakhir tampak bergerombol membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil menurut asramanya masing-masing, saling bercengkerama dan berbincang-bincang dengan tatapan tertuju lurus ke depan gerbang utama sekolah.

Albus Dumbledore selaku Kepala Sekolah juga tampak berdiri gagah di depan bangunan sekolah yang menyerupai kastil itu. Jubahnya yang panjang tampak berkibar-kibar dipermainkan angin malam. Sementara di belakangnya, barisan staf pengajar Hogwarts juga tampak berdiri berjajar, bersiap menyambut kedatangan delegasi dari dua sekolah sihir lain yang akan ikut ambil bagian dalam Turnamen Triwizard.

Tak jauh dari koridor timur, di suatu sudut yang agak menyendiri dari keberadaan murid-murid lain yang berdiri berjajar dan bersiap menyambut kedatangan dua peserta turnamen tahunan tersebut, Harry tampak bersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib pemberian ayahnya. Di sisi kanannya, berdiri seorang remaja rupawan yang tak lain adalah Draco, putra angkat sang Kepala Sekolah. Paras remaja berambut pirang itu tampak cerah, dan senyum manis mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Harry yang sejak beberapa waktu belakangan memang telah bersahabat akrab dengan Draco akhirnya mengetahui cara untuk mengajak remaja berparas rupawan itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya tanpa perlu terlihat oleh orang lain. Ia teringat akan Jubah Gaib miliknya, dan akhirnya menceritakan rencananya pada Draco yang disambut oleh remaja berkulit pucat itu dengan antusias. Dan akhirnya di sinilah mereka berdua, berdiri merapat di antara murid-murid yang lain dalam keadaan yang tak terlihat oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"_Daddy _pasti akan marah besar jika ia tahu aku keluar dari kamar tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya, Harry." bisik Draco tepat di telinga Harry yang memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah gerbang utama sekolah.

"Aku akan membelamu sekaligus meminta maaf padanya jika memang ayahmu memarahimu, Dray. Lagipula, ini memang ideku untuk mengajakmu keluar, kan?" sahut Harry, sambil turut berbisik. Draco mengangguk kecil dan memilih untuk berdiri di depan Harry sambil ikut memusatkan perhatiannya ke gerbang sekolah. Ia merasakan napas Harry yang hangat di tengkuknya, namun tak memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Harry yang tampak gelisah. Raut wajah remaja berambut hitam berantakan itu terlihat memerah di belakangnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Harry, Draco ternyata memasang mantera pelindung dalam jarak beberapa kaki dari posisi mereka berdiri yang membuat orang lain dengan kemampuan ssihir rendah tak akan mampu mendeteksi keberadaan mereka berdua. Mantera pelindung dalam bahasa Inggris kuno yang nyaris punah itu ia ucapkan tanpa menggunakan tongkat sihirnya karena memang remaja berambut pirang itu memiliki kemampuan untuk mengucapkan mantera tanpa tongkat. Sebuah kemampuan yang tak sembarangan bisa dimiliki oleh seorang penyihir, apalagi dalam usia semuda dirinya.

Delegasi dari Beauxbatons merupakan peserta pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di bangunan kastil tersebut. Kedatangan mereka yang menaiki kereta kuda raksasa membuat takjub seluruh murid Hogwarts . Harry yang bersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib tampak tak kalah takjub ketika barisan gadis-gadis cantik dalam balutan seragam biru dari sutera itu melakukan gerakan-gerakan indah bak tarian perkenalan para bidadari. Di belakang barisan murid-murid perempuan jelita itu, berdiri seorang wanita dengan ukuran tubuh terbesar yang pernah dilihat oleh Harry. Perempuan yang tak lain adalah Madam Maxime, Kepala Sekolah Beauxbatons dari Perancis itu nyaris menyamai ukuran tubuh Hagrid, meskipun ia tampil lebih elegan. Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari rombongan murid-murid Beauxbatons itu ketika mendengar suara desisan dari arah depannya. Ia melihat Draco membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat posisi mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Di depannya, remaja berparas rupawan itu tampak memijit kedua pelipisnya dengan kening berkerut, seolah sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Dray, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Harry cemas sambil memegangi kedua pergelangan remaja tersebut. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua kelopak matanya tampak menyipit. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Harry meraih pinggang ramping remaja berkulit pucat di depannya itu, lalu mendekatkan tubuh Draco ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Harry. Sungguh," ujar Draco dengan nada pelan sehingga nyaris tak terdengar oleh Harry. Dalam terpaan cahaya lampu yang menembus ke dalam Jubah Gaib, Harry bisa memastikan bahwa kedua belah pipi remaja berkulit pucat itu tampak merona. Harry yang baru menyadari bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan rona merah jambu menjalar di pipi Draco buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya juga tampak memerah. Senyuman kikuk tampak tersungging dari bibirnya.

"Maaf," bisik Harry. Draco yang masih merona membalasnya dengan senyuman indahnya. Tak lama ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Draco tampak menundukkan kepala sambil menghela napas panjang. Kekuatan sihirnya langsung bereaksi ketika merasakan sebuah aura sihir yang sedikit aneh berasal tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. _Veela, ya, ada dua orang Veela di antara gadis-gadis dari Perancis itu. Aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Auranya begitu berbeda_, batin Draco.

Tak lama setelah kedatangan murid-murid dari sekolah sihir Beauxbatons yang disambut dengan hangat oleh Albus Dumbledore dan staf pengajar Hogwarts, murid-murid Hogwarts kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan delegasi dari Durmstrang yang menggunakan sebuah kapal besar yang secara ajaib muncul dari danau. Barisan murid lelaki yang gagah itu dipimpin langsung oleh sang Kepala Sekolah, Igor Karkaroff. Decak kagum juga seruan kaget sontak terdengar ketika seluruh murid Hogwarts menyaksikan Viktor Krum, _Seeker_ terkenal dari Bulgaria itu turut berada dalam rombongan murid-murid Durmstrang.

"Itu Viktor Krum, kan? _Seeker_ terkenal itu?"

"Oh, Merlin! Dia gagah sekali…!"

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Viktor Krum turut dalam rombongan Durmstrang. Kalian pernah menyaksikan aksinya di lapangan Quidditch, kan?"

"Aku rela pindah ke Durmstrang demi dia jika ia mau menjadi kekasihku!"

Seruan kekaguman masih saja terus terdengar meskipun rombongan dari Durmstrang itu telah beranjak memasuki bangunan kastil. Harry yang bersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib-nya memutuskan untuk berdiri di samping Draco. Ia mengamati ekspresi wajah Draco yang tampak tenang dan lurus ke depan. Harry turut memandangi objek yang menjadi perhatian Draco dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa Draco sedang memandangi Viktor Krum yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hampir oleh seluruh murid Hogwarts. Perasaan tak suka tiba-tiba merambat di hati Harry, namun remaja berkacamata itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan ganjil yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. _Aneh, kenapa aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menarik perhatian Draco?_ batin Harry.

"Laki-laki itu memiliki aura sihir yang sangat kuat, Ry. Ia seorang penyihir hebat," ucap Draco setengah bergumam. "Ia akan menjadi salah satu lawanmu dalam turnamen nanti." sambung Draco yang membuat Harry tertawa pelan, namun ia buru-buru mendekap mulutnya.

"Bukan maksudku menertawakanmu, Dray. Hanya saja, Turnamen Triwizard hanya boleh diikuti oleh peserta yang telah cukup umur. Karena usiaku baru empat belas tahun, itu artinya aku tidak akan menjadi peserta dalam turnamen tersebut. Lagipula, sesuai dengan namanya, turnamen itu hanya diikuti oleh tiga peserta," jelas Harry, masih dengan berbisik. Draco memutar matanya, lalu mengangkat pundak sambil kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu gerbang Hogwarts yang telah ditutup. Dari posisinya berdiri, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ayah angkatnya memerintahkan seluruh murid beserta tamunya untuk masuk ke dalam kastil.

-ooo0ooo-

"**A**ku sama sekali tidak memasukkan namaku ke dalam Piala Api! La-lagipula apa untungnya aku melakukan itu? Aku sama sekali tak habis pikir kenapa namaku malah keluar sebagai peserta terakhir, persis seperti ucapanmu tempo hari. Saat ini, bukan hanya teman-teman seasramaku yang memusuhiku, malah hampir seluruh Hogwarts mengecamku!" gerutu Harry untuk kesekian kalinya setelah peristiwa mengejutkan di malam pemilihan para juara yang akan mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard. Secara tak terduga, namanya muncul sebagai peserta terakhir mendampingi Cedrig Diggory, sang juara yang terpilih mewakili Hogwarts.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Harry lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Draco di kamar remaja tersebut, atas ijin dari Albus Dumbledore. Terpilihnya Harry sebagai juara keempat yang merupakan sebuah peristiwa yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya memang sangat mencengangkan semua orang. Berbagai spekulasi beredar mengenai keberadaannya sebagai peserta termuda dalam turnamen itu. Albus Dumbledore sendiri selaku Kepala Sekolah tercengang menyaksikan peristiwa langka tersebut. Kekhawatiran merasuki benaknya. Meskipun begitu, penyihir tua tersebut yakin bahwa Harry tidak akan gegabah dan bertindak sejauh itu dengan memasukkan namanya ke dalam Piala Api.

Hanya saja, cuma segelintir orang yang memiliki pemikiran sama seperti sang Kepala Sekolah. Hampir sebagian besar murid Hogwarts mencibir pada Harry dan mencemoohnya, bahkan termasuk teman satu asramanya. Sahabat baiknya sendiri, Ron Weasley bahkan jelas-jelas memusuhinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah berlaku curang sehingga terpilih sebagai peserta dalam Turnamen Triwizard. Tak sedikit yang mengolok-oloknya dan meminta rahasia keberhasilannya sehingga namanya muncul dari Piala Api. Kecaman dan cemoohan yang semakin hari semakin bertambah itu membuat Harry akhirnya memilih untuk menenangkan diri di kamar Draco dengan persetujuan ayah angkat remaja rupawan tersebut. Diakui Harry, berada di sisi putra angkat sang Kepala Sekolah itu mampu membuatnya merasakan ketenangan dan kedamaian luar biasa. Draco dengan segala kelembutan dan kesabarannya mampu meredam kemarahan Harry yang meledak-ledak akibat cemoohan murid-murid sekolahnya karena keikutsertaannya dalam Turnamen Triwizard. Draco bahkan sepertinya tahu betul bagaimana cara mendinginkan dan meluruhkan hati Harry yang panas karena perbuatan Ron.

"Hey…," sapa Draco. "Kau masih memikirkan soal sahabatmu, si Ronald itu?" tanya Draco ketika melihat Harry hanya terbaring membisu berbantalkan kedua lengannya di atas ranjang berukuran besar miliknya. Remaja berkulit pucat itu menghempaskan tubuh di sisi Harry sambil memainkan helaian rambut hitam Harry yang berantakan. Harry hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan merebahkannya di atas pangkuan Draco. Perasaan damai kembali menyelimuti Harry ketika remaja berparas rupawan itu menghadiahkan senyuman manisnya. Harry meraih tangan remaja berkulit mulus tersebut, lalu mendekatkannya di atas dadanya, dan Draco sama sekali tak menarik tangannya. Ia hanya membiarkan saja ketika remaja yang memiliki bekas luka berupa sambaran petir di keningnya itu menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ron tetap menganggap aku sengaja memasukkan namaku ke dalam Piala Api. _Hell_, aku tidak peduli jika seisi sekolah ini menganggapku begitu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Ron, sahabatku sendiri juga turut berpikir demikian. Demi Merlin, dia mengenalku lebih baik dari yang lain. Saat ini, hanya 'Mione yang percaya bahwa bukan aku yang memasukkan namaku ke dalam piala itu," keluh Harry.

"Aku juga percaya bahwa bukan kau yang melakukan itu, Ry. Begitu juga _Daddy_ dan _Uncle_ Sevvy. Mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa kemungkinan ada seseorang yang memasukkan namamu ke dalam Piala Api dengan tujuan untuk mencelakakanmu. Siapapun orangnya, yang pasti ia bermaksud tak baik padamu. Dan itu artinya, kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Dan soal Ron, aku yakin nantinya dia akan menyadari kesalahannya. Berikan ia waktu untuk berfikir, Ry. Aku yakin, pada akhirnya kalian akan kembali menjadi sahabat baik. Saat ini Ron sedang tersulut emosi, jadi apapun yang kau katakan padanya tak akan ia terima, malah membuatnya semakin marah. Biarkan saja dulu untuk beberapa waktu," tutur Draco dengan suaranya yang lembut. Hati Harry seolah mencair mendengar suara remaja tesebut. Ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan Draco.

"Kau benar, Dray. Memang sebaiknya aku mendiamkan Ron dulu. Terima kasih banyak untuk saranmu."

"_Never mind. What a friend for? _Oh iya,_ Daddy_ berpesan padaku agar aku menyampaikan padamu bahwa ia memintamu untuk selalu memakai Jubah Gaib setiap kau akan ke kamarku. Peristiwa Piala Api itu membuat kita semua harus lebih waspada. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaanku di sini, apalagi jika mereka tahu kau ada bersamaku, Harry. Kita berdua sama-sama dalam bahaya besar jika hal itu sampai terjadi," tutur Draco sambil tetap bermain-main dengan rambut hitam Harry yang berantakan itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Harry beringsut bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di atas ranjang dengan posisi berhadapan dengan Draco. Digenggamnya kedua belah tangan remaja yang merupakan putra baptis dari Guru Ramuannya itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata kelabu remaja tersebut. "Maafkan aku yang tidak berpikir sejauh itu, Dray. Aku begitu egois dengan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri dan melupakan keselamatanmu," ucap Harry, pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu bilang begitu, Ry. Keberadaanku di sini sebenarnya sudah berbahaya jauh sebelum kau terpilih untuk menjadi peserta di turnamen itu. Tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan, ya?" balas Draco seraya tersenyum lebar.

Kedua remaja tersebut begitu larut dalam perbincangan sehingga tidak menyadari sosok Albus Dumbledore yang berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Bahkan Draco yang memiliki kemampuan mengenali seseorang berdasarkan aura sihir itu seolah melupakan kemampuannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ayah angkatnya sedang berdiri dengan jarak tidak begitu jauh dari mereka berdua.

Albus terbatuk kecil, seolah sedang berusaha menjernihkan tenggorokannya ketika jarak antara ia dan ranjang putra angkatnya tinggal selangkah. Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya sontak membuat kedua remaja yang berada di atas ranjang itu terkejut. Wajah Draco bersemu merah ketika melihat ayah angkatnya memergokinya sedang berduaan di atas ranjang bersama Harry, dimana Harry sedang memegangi kedua lengannya. Dengan segera ia melepas tangan Harry dan beringsut dari ranjang, menyambut lelaki tua yang selalu memakai kacamata bulan sabit itu. Harry sendiri merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia turut turun dari pembaringan, dan berdiri di samping Draco dengan kepala menunduk.

"_Daddy_…," suara remaja berparas rupawan itu seolah tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan ayah angkatnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada lelaki tua itu. Albus hanya tersenyum bijak sambil balas memeluk tubuh putra angkatnya itu. Penyihir beraliran putih itu turut memberikan senyumannya pada Harry yang baru mengangkat kepalanya ketika Albus menyapanya. Ia memaklumi jika benih-benih rasa suka mulai tumbuh di hati Harry terhadap putranya itu. Dan ia sama sekali tidak akan melarang jika ternyata Harry jatuh cinta kepada putranya, meskipun itu berarti remaja tampan tersebut harus berhadapan dengan dirinya, Lucius bahkan Severus untuk menjelaskan keseriusannya dalam mengikat putra mereka itu. Meskipun begitu, Albus juga menyadari bahwa putranya tidak akan sembarangan menambatkan hatinya kepada seseorang, sebab sebagai seseorang yang memiliki darah Veela dan bangsa Elf di dalam tubuhnya, putra angkatnya itu telah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki seorang _mate_. Dan seandainya Harry adalah _mate_ putranya, maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi.

"_Professor_, a-aku minta maaf. Aku bisa menjelaskan…," Albus mengangkat sebelah tangannya ketika Harry berusaha untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu segera membungkam suaranya ketika melihat isyarat tangan itu. Albus membimbing putra angkatnya dan Harry untuk kembali duduk di atas ranjang berukuran besar itu. Hanya saja, kali ini Draco duduk di atas pangkuan ayahnya, sambil masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dekapan Albus.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padaku, Harry. Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu, ataupun pada putraku. Aku menyadari bahwa kejadian akhir-akhir ini sangat mengganggu pikiranmu. Kedatanganku ke sini hanya untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita baik untuk kalian berdua," papar Albus. Draco mendongakkan wajah, menatap ayah angkatnya dengan rasa penasaran. Albus menganggukkan kepala, dan mengelus rambut pirang putranya itu.

"Berita baik apakah itu, _Daddy_?" tanya Draco lembut sambil bermain-main dengan jenggot putih keperakan milik sang ayah.

"Kau masih ingat dengan pesta dansa di malam Natal nanti, _Son_?" Draco mengangguk. "_Daddy_ telah berbicara dengan ayah baptis juga pamanmu, dan _Daddy_ memutuskan untuk mengijinkanmu pergi ke acara pesta dansa itu bersama Harry. Hanya saja, kau harus berpura-pura menjadi keponakan Madam Maxime. Kau mengenalnya, kan? Perempuan bertubuh besar yang kau lihat ketika delegasi dari Beauxbatons tiba di sini?" pertanyaan itu tak hanya membuat Draco yang tersentak, namun juga Harry yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Draco akhirnya hanya meringis sambil kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang ayah.

"Maafkan aku, _Daddy_. Aku memang salah telah keluar dari kamar ini tanpa meminta ijin darimu. Aku berjanji untuk tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Albus menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya itu. Ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya untuk menciumi kening putra angkat yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"_Daddy_ memaafkanmu kali ini, _Son_. Kau juga, Harry. Untung saja ayah baptismu tidak mengetahui hal ini. Tapi sudahlah, lupakan masalah itu. Dan jangan mengulanginya kembali. _Daddy_ telah berbicara dengan Madam Maxime, dan ia setuju untuk mengakui bahwa dirimu adalah keponakannya dari Perancis yang baru saja tiba dan tidak akan lama berada di Hogwarts. Dengan kemampuanmu berbahasa Perancis, _Daddy_ yakin rencana ini akan berjalan mulus. Itu artinya, untuk beberapa waktu kau bisa keluar dari kamar ini. Bukankah itu adalah kabar bagus untuk kalian berdua, hemmm?" papar Albus yang membuat senyuman manis merekah dari bibir putra angkatnya. Remaja itu memeluk ayah angkatnya dengan erat setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan ciuman masing-masing di pipi kiri dan kanan lelaki tua itu hingga membuat sang ayah terkekeh. Harry yang melihat kemanjaan Draco turut tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya, sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya atas ijin dari Kepala Sekolahnya itu.

"_You're the best, Daddy_," bisik Draco pada ayah angkatnya itu. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Harry yang saat itu juga tengah memandanginya. Harry bisa melihat binar-binar bahagia terpancar dari sepasang mata kelabu di hadapannya itu. Perasaan Harry yang sebelumnya masih kesal karena teman-temannya mencemoohnya pada akhirnya berubah menjadi rasa bahagia yang susah diungkapkan melihat kebahagiaan remaja berambut pirang itu. Sebuah senyuman tulus terlihat mekar di sudut bibir Harry yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman manis dari remaja berkulit pucat itu. Remaja yang diam-diam telah memikat hatinya tanpa ia sadari.

-ooo0ooo-

**A**ula Besar yang berukuran sangat luas tampak megah dan penuh dengan hiasan pada malam Natal. Pita-pita warna-warni menggantung di setiap langit-langit ruangan yang seakan tembus pandang, sehingga seolah-olah menyajikan pemandangan langit malam dengan ribuan bintang yang berkerlipan. Bunga-bunga beraneka warna dan aroma menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan yang ada. Setelah didaulat untuk menjadi tempat perjamuan makan malam sekaligus pesta dansa, peri-peri rumah yang menghuni Hogwarts bekerja keras untuk menghiasi ruangan yang luas itu seindah mungkin. Sebuah pohon Natal berukuran besar dengan hiasan begitu indah tampak berdiri menjulang tinggi tak jauh dari pintu masuk menuju ruangan tersebut, tepatnya di samping kiri sebuah perapian besar yang menyala dengan api sedang. Meja-meja besar yang disediakan untuk keperluan makan malam seluruh murid Hogwarts, staf pengajar dan para tamu tampak dipenuhi aneka makanan yang menggugah selera. Sebuah kue cokelat bertingkat tujuh dalam ukuran besar yang mampu membuat air liur menetes hanya dengan memandanginya saja tampak berdiri kokoh di tepian meja besar di sudut ruangan.

Harry yang telah sejak beberapa waktu lalu berdiri di salah satu sisi anak tangga yang menuju ke Aula Besar tampak gelisah. Beberapa kali ia terlihat membetulkan posisi dasi yang menjadi padanan setelan jas resmi yang ia gunakan untuk membalut tubuh atletisnya, ataupun membenahi posisi jubah peninggalan ayahnya yang ia kenakan saat ini. Pandangannya merayapi raut-raut bahagia dari murid-murid lain yang mulai memasuki Aula Besar bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Kemeriahan Malam Natal dan pesta dansa seolah membuat semua orang melupakan peristiwa munculnya nama Harry dari dalam Piala Api. Bahkan Ron saja sudah mulai kembali berbicara pada Harry setelah sehari sebelumnya meminta maaf kepada remaja berkacamata tersebut.

Tak lama setelah Fleur Delacour, sang juara yang cantik dan mempesona dari Beauxbatons bersama pasangan dansanya memasuki Aula Besar, Cedrig Diggory tampak berjalan perlahan melewati Harry dengan menggandeng Cho Chang, _Seeker_ cantik dari asrama Ravenclaw yang pernah menarik hatinya. Harry menganggukkan kepalanya kepada kedua orang tersebut sambil memuji keserasian pasangan itu di dalam hati. Di dalam balutan jasnya, Cedrig terlihat begitu tampan. Begitu pula dengan Cho, dalam balutan gaun Shanghai merah marun yang ia gunakan, gadis Asia yang memiliki rambut hitam lurus itu terlihat semakin cantik.

Remaja berkacamata itu kembali menganggukkan kepala ketika Viktor Krum, juara dari Durmstrang berdiri tepat di sampingnya tanpa pasangan. Walaupun begitu, dari posisinya yang berdiri di sisi anak tangga sama seperti Harry, remaja itu yakin bahwa Viktor juga sedang menunggu pasangannya. Tak ada tegur sapa di antara mereka selain isyarat tubuh yang menyiratkan basa-basi singkat. Harry yang penasaran akan pasangan dansa Viktor Krum akhirnya menemukan jawabannya ketika seorang gadis cantik dalam balutan gaun satin berwarna merah jambu yang disusun bertingkat dengan belahan dada sedikit rendah tampak berdiri di atas anak tangga tertinggi yang menuju ke Aula Besar. Gadis yang mengenakan gaun yang menutupi mata kakinya itu menggunakan sepatu dengan warna senada. Rambutnya tampak disanggul sebagian lalu sisanya dibiarkan tergerai melewati pundak kanannya yang terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang mengundang decak kagum hampir semua mata yang melihatnya. Dan Harry membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa gadis cantik yang perlahan-lahan menuruni anak tangga dalam gerakan yang anggun dan segera menyambut uluran tangan _Seeker_ terkenal dari Bulgaria itu tak lain adalah Hermione Granger, sahabat baiknya sendiri !

Hermione tampak memberikan senyuman manisnya ketika ia berjalan melewati Harry yang hanya mampu terpana melihat penampilan gadis penyihir keturunan _muggle_ itu yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Harry pada akhirnya turut memberikan senyum canggungnya kepada gadis itu dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, hingga pandangannya bertemu di satu titik dengan sorot mata Ron yang tampak terluka. Harry sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu, namun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Ron ketika dilihatnya sahabatnya yang berambut merah itu membalikkan badan, dan memasuki Aula Besar bersama Padma Patil.

Harry yang berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangan Draco yang menjadi pasangan dansanya di sisi anak tangga itu akhirnya dengan resah mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Aula Besar yang mulai dipenuhi murid-murid Hogwarts dan para tamu dari dua sekolah sihir lainnya. Sekitar lima menit remaja berambut hitam itu duduk, ia mendengar suara-suara berbisik dan decak kekaguman yang kembali terdengar di belakangnya. Harry akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengikuti tatapan semua orang yang tampak terperangah dan memusatkan perhatian mereka ke anak tangga teratas.

"Astaga! Siapa dia? Oh, Merlin, dia begitu mempesona!"

"Sepertinya dia bukan berasal dari Hogwarts. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini."

"Betul-betul rupawan. Lihat rambutnya yang pirang itu…!"

"Tatapannya membuat jantungku seakan ingin berhenti berdetak. Demi Merlin, aku belum pernah melihat seseorang dengan tatapan yang membius seperti itu!"

"Siapa yang menjadi pasangan dansanya? Aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika ia menjadi pasanganku."

Apa yang Harry lihat membuatnya seolah mengalami kesulitan bernapas untuk sesaat. Di puncak anak tangga, dalam balutan jubah sutera panjang berwarna hijau muda, Draco, sang putra angkat Kepala Sekolah itu tampak berdiri anggun dengan senyuman manis menghiasi bibirnya yang tipis. Di balik jubah tipisnya, remaja berusia dua belas tahun itu mengenakan pakaian khas bangsa Elf berbahan sama, namun dengan warna yang lebih tua. Rambutnya yang pirang dan mencapai pinggang dibiarkan lepas tergerai dan tampak berayun indah setiap kali ia menggerakkan sepasang kakinya yang jenjang. Sebuah kalung tipis yang tersusun dari batu-batuan langka yang berkilauan dengan liontin berupa lonceng kecil yang menimbulkan suara indah tampak tersemat di atas rambut remaja berparas elok tersebut. Liontin kecil itu jatuh tepat di atas keningnya. Keindahan paras Draco terlihat semakin nyata dalam balutan pakaian yang begitu sempurna memetakan tubuh indahnya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat menyatu dalam keserasian warna yang ia padukan. Aroma _vanilla_ yang menyebar dari tubuhnya merasuk ke dalam setiap indera penciuman orang-orang yang berdiri di sekelilingnya. Sorot matanya yang berwarna kelabu terlihat begitu lembut hingga membuat semua mata seakan tak ingin mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari remaja yang memang memiliki darah bangsa Elf di dalam tubuhnya itu.

Draco mengayunkan langkahnya perlahan, menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga yang menuju ke Aula Besar dan lonceng kecil yang bertengger di atas kepalanya berayun perlahan, memperdengarkan musik terindah yang pernah Harry dengar seumur hidupnya. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, menyambut uluran tangan Harry yang menunggunya ketika ia mencapai anak tangga terbawah. Harry menarik punggung tangan remaja itu, lalu mendekatkannya ke bibirnya. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepala dan menciumi punggung tangan remaja berambut pirang itu. Senyuman manis tersungging dari bibirnya ketika ia menggandeng remaja itu untuk memasuki Aula Besar. Senyuman manis juga tampak menghiasi sudut bibir Draco ketika melihat ayah angkatnya menganggukkan kepalanya dari kejauhan. Bahkan lelaki tua itu tampak mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada putra angkatnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian malam itu. Sementara Severus Snape, ayah baptisnya terlihat mengangkat gelas _wine_-nya dari kejauhan, seolah memberikan ucapan selamat padanya. Draco yang membuat hampir setiap orang seolah berhenti berkedip dan bernapas untuk beberapa saat itu akhirnya tampak melenggang anggun, mengimbangi gerak langkah Harry yang berada di sisinya. Dan ketika pasangan juara terakhir itu telah memasuki ruangan, musikpun mulai mengalun perlahan memenuhi ruangan, pertanda pesta dansa telah dimulai.

Sebagai pembukaan, keempat juara beserta pasangannya diberi kehormatan untuk berdansa, di antara pasangan-pasangan lain yang membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi mereka. Sebelah tangan Harry tampak melingkar di pinggang ramping Draco. Mereka mengikuti pesta dansa itu dengan gerak yang sempurna, seirama dengan gerak ketiga pasangan lainnya. Napas Draco yang mengeluarkan keharuman memabukkan terasa hangat di leher Harry ketika remaja berkulit pucat itu tampak menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dekapan Harry. Aroma _vanilla _yang memancar dari tubuhnya seolah menyebar hingga ke setiap sudut ruangan, menghadirkan sensasi indah di hati setiap orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau terlihat begitu mempesona malam ini, Dray. Teramat sangat mempesona," puji Harry sambil berbisik di telinga Draco, di antara gerakan-gerakan dansa mereka yang menyatu dengan irama musik yang mengalun. Wajah Draco menyemburat merah dadu, dan ia semakin dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Harry. Remaja berambut pirang itu memang merasakan kalau sikap Harry terhadapnya kebelakangan ini sangat aneh. Ia sering memergoki Harry yang sedang memandanginya diam-diam jika mereka sedang berduaan di kamarnya. Harry yang cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona jika kebetulan pandangan mata mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja. Hanya saja, Draco tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam. Ia merasa perlu membicarakan hal itu dengan ayah angkatnya suatu saat nanti, namun saat ini ia memutuskan untuk menikmati kebebasan yang diberikan sang ayah dengan menjadi pasangan dansa yang baik untuk Harry, dan meresapi kehangatan yang dirasakannya ketika Harry mendekapnya erat.

Pesta dansa terus berlangsung. Setelah dansa pembukaan selesai, acara semakin meriah dengan masuknya pasangan-pasangan lain ke lantai dansa. Setelah melewati tujuh atau lebih gerakan dansa, beberapa peserta dansa mulai berganti pasangan masing-masing. Dalam satu kesempatan, Draco tampak dengan gerakan indah berdansa di dalam pelukan ayah angkatnya yang tampak membisikkan sesuatu di telinga remaja berambut pirang itu sehingga membuat tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Untuk sesaat Draco menghentikan gerakannya lalu berjinjit dan balas membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang ayah yang membuat senyuman sang Kepala Sekolah melebar. Tak lama ia kembali berada di dalam dekapan ayah angkatnya itu, dan kembali menggerakkan kakinya sesuai dengan musik yang mengalun.

Setelah menghabiskan satu lagu dengan berdansa bersama sang ayah, Draco tampak bergerak perlahan dalam pelukan ayah baptisnya, Severus Snape. Beberapa pasang mata tak mampu menyembunyikan raut keterkejutan mereka ketika melihat remaja berparas rupawan itu tampak tertawa-tawa riang di dalam dekapan Guru Ramuan itu. Tangan Severus tampak posesif mendekap putra baptis yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Harry yang berdiri tak jauh dari pasangan yang berbeda usia itu tampak tak mampu membendung perasaan cemburu yang merambat di relung hatinya melihat kedekatan kedua orang itu. Harry juga menyadari bahwa begitu banyak perempuan maupun lelaki yang berharap untuk berada pada posisi Snape saat ini. Siapa yang tak ingin menikmati pesta dansa dengan remaja berparas luar biasa itu? Harry berani bertaruh, bahwa mereka bahkan tak akan segan-segan untuk berduel demi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berdansa dengan remaja tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, setelah melewati beberapa gerakan, Draco kembali ke pelukan Harry. Harry tersenyum bahagia melihat rona kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sorot mata kelabu remaja yang menjadi pasangan dansanya itu. Harry yang sesungguhnya penasaran dengan hal yang dibisikkan Albus di telinga remaja itu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya pada Draco. Ia memilih menikmati dansanya dengan remaja itu. Harry masih larut dalam pemikirannya di antara gerakan-gerakan dansa mereka ketika tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tepukan kecil di pundaknya. Remaja berambut berantakan itu menghentikan gerakannya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan lengan melingkar di pundak Draco yang berdiri sejajar dengannya. Ia mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan menatap tajam ke arah remaja berparas rupawan yang berada di sisinya itu.

"_Princess_?"

_bersambung…_

-ooo0ooo-

**Catatan Penulis:**

Kembaliii, berjalan tertatih untuk menghadirkan _chapter_ ini (halah). Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Selamat membaca, dan sekali lagi, jangan sungkan meninggalkan jejak yaaa... Ehm, mohon bimbingannya juga...


End file.
